The Diary of My Mistakes
by writeroses1029
Summary: Max, two years after saving the world, is alone in London. All she has for company is the Voice and her Diary but even in the secret pages she won't reveal what she has done wrong. Only time will give us all the answer. R
1. Chapter 1

**September, 16****th**** 2012**

**Dearest Diary (see I can be British),**

Worst mistakes always result in the worst consequences…but could I honestly call what happened a mistake? It had been the greatest moment of my life…

I should've known better than to…to…ugh, even in my diary it's hard to explain.

So diary, here is where we are…, just you and me and…hmm, how do I even begin to explain.

_Start with the truth._

Thanks ever so much Voice, I'll remember to keep that in mind. Here diary- why don't you remember for me…NOTE TO MAX: Always start with the truth. There Voice, now I'll never forget.

Anyways, I was walking down the streets of London here, see that's where I am right now when I saw you. Yes, you, with your lovely red leather cover and the sides of your pages gold and sparkly. In order to be normal, I just had to buy you because that's what teenage girls are supposed to do right? We're suppose to buy sparkly things.

Talking to you, well, it's a lot nicer than let's say…having to talk to the Voice. But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? I always do…_he_ always said I did. But then again, _he_ was always about chilling out on some island while the world saves itself. Well, guess who's on an island now (technically England is an island so HA) and who isn't. That's right. Max=1, Him= -5. I'll explain later.

My full name is Maximum Ride but since you're my closest friend at the moment Diary you can call me Max. Honestly, it's the most kickass name there is and it pretty much sums me up in about four syllables. That's what I chose it after all.

I had a flock and a family. My flock (which is a result from the fact that we all of wings and can fly just so you know) is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and _him._ He shall not be mentioned in name and I have my complete reasons. No, we are not in a feud and I do not hate him. I mostly definitely do not hate him.

My family-speaking genetics wise- was amazing, crazy, horrible, and all that the world is cracked up to be. You know that show that takes place in the 70s? Well, I had parents just like that. My mom was the sweetest, most caring woman in the world (and less ditzy than the one on that tv). My dad was the worst, a bit on the evil side (okay, nothing like the tv show that was a really bad reference). My sister was sweet and caring.

Why am I alone now? If I should be surrounded by all my loved ones, then why I am talking to you?

Well…um….um…I can't even tell you diary out of the fear that it's true. I mean- well-obviously what happened is true and there's no denying. I would have to be in the weirdest denial EVER to think I wasn't in the situation I was in now. Maybe for now, we should just use this as introductions and nothing more. Or better yet, I'll start with what lead up to this. Or maybe…I just won't tell you? I don't know diary, if only you could talk back. Any advice? Please? I could use some.

Now, I'm talking to inanimate objects and I'm about to cry because I put my shoes on the wrong foot. Today is not my day diary.

Any good news to inform you about?

Well, I saved the world all right but that was two years ago, I'm sixteen now. More important things have presented themselves.

You know what? I'm going out to buy a scone or an ice cream or maybe even a lobster (bird-kid genes you know?). I don't care that my mom suggested that I stay out of the public. I'm going out, I'm sixteen for crying out loud. Maybe I'll buy the new Green Day CD or go for the British classics like the Beatles or the Rolling Stones… But why should I care? I already made the biggest decision of my life. Everything else should be like putting syrup on waffles.

**Good day diary,**

**Maximum Ride…yeah, that's about it.**

* * *

**_All right, I promise longer chapters. I was thinking of this story for a long time and finally decided to go through with it. I hope you enjoy this like my other stories (for those who read everything I write and whom I love in a none weird way). As for those who haven't read my stories, well, consider this an introduction and I hope you enjoy. =)_**

**_Peace, Love, and 70s shades,_**

**_flyerac1029_**


	2. Chapter 2

**September 17, 2012**

**So Diary…Let's get this straight.**

I would never- EVER- just leave. I didn't jump into the air, say "See You Later" and then fly off into the sunset without a reason. I couldn't do that to them, especially when we had a promise to keep. So, if ever you think I am a terrible person for leaving my family behind, know that I had to do it based upon the choices I was given.

Even right now, talking- I mean, writing to you diary, I miss them. It's not like I'm like most people and can just forget my life. Even right now at sixteen, the greatest portion of my life has been spent in cages. That- you do not forget. And the flock- well, they've pretty much taken up every brain cell with memories for me to never forget. I hate it- sometimes, I wish I had amnesia because it would make being here less complicated. But this is the Life of The Great Maximum Ride, things are never easy or simple- even when I say they should be.

I miss Angel's reading my mind and telling me things through thoughts- even though I had asked her a bajillion times to stop with the mind reading. I miss Nudge's silence that always told me she was thinking and serious- the talking turned off for just a moment to concentrate on fighting an Eraser. I miss Gazzy's occurrences and Iggy's sexist jokes. . .did I just say that?

See how bad it is diary?

I know you're probably leaning in now on the edge of your seat (metaphorically speaking), and wondering what I did. Well- I can't quite tell you yet diary. Just give me some time.

_How much time do you honestly have Max? For all you know, you could be dead tomorrow._

THANK YOU FOR THAT ONE, VOICE!

Anyway, I guess, I can tell you some things that lead up to the event of which was maybe the greatest mistake or greatest moment of my life (as to which I still haven't figured it out- maybe you can help me diary)…

_We had just gotten out of spending a huge amount of time on a submarine. Yes, a huge amount. If you didn't know diary, I am claustrophobic which means me in a submarine is like a rapper at a Hannah Montana concert. You just have to get out…but for some odd reason, you can't._

_Now, we were chilling back at another safe house along with my father, my mother, and my sister. To get this straight, my parents aren't and never will be married. My mom deserves way better than Jeb Batcheldor._

_**He **had his hand in mine and I always like thinking that our hands are perfect for each other. His hand fits, like a lock and key, and even though they are calloused from years of fighting they still feel soft to me._

_"Monday," I groaned. Hearing my tone, he let go of my hand and quickly grabbed my legs to swing them over his. I had my head resting against the arm of the coach while his hands made little circular motions on my kneecaps. Odd as it sounded, it felt good._

_"Plan day," he replied, nodding his head. I stared at him with the world's biggest question mark scribbled across my face. I wondered as to what he meant but even if I asked, the answer would either be too short to gain anything from it or just…too short. That's the way it was with him. I loved him for it and unfortunately enough, he knew it so it wasn't like he was going to go out of his way to profess his love to me through a Shakespearian monologue._

_"What's Tuesday?" I asked._

_"Angel day," he replied. It was true, Tuesday was the day Angel and I always talked about the plan whether I liked it or not. Monday had just grown to become the day of when to start making plans when we were on the run twenty-four seven. I can see why I hated the day so much now._

_"Wednesday?"_

_"Nudge."_

_"Thursday?"_

_"Iggy."_

_"Friday?"_

_"Total."_

_"Saturday?"_

_"Gazzy."_

_"Sunday?"_

_"Max."_

_All right, so he had made his point. Every single one of those days did, ironically, have a schedule that I did not at all plan. Yet somehow, he had noticed. Wednesday, I took Nudge out from the safe house or let her use my hair in some attempt at styling it without cutting it- I assure you. Thursday was the day Iggy got on my nerves completely and I called him a sexist pig almost every other minute. Friday, Total needed to be brushed and I offered to do it because I'll secretly admit I had a soft spot for the dog- he was too lovable for his own good if you ask me. Saturday, Gazzy and I played a game with his cars or Go Fish. Sunday, relaxing day but…_

_"What about you?" I asked. His entire persona was dark. He had these eyes that were like the ceiling of a cave wall after the fire had been smothered so only barely lit ashes remained_(That was quite poetic I think. Oh geez, look what London has done to me.)._ The way his hair fell was so- dare I say it?- hot. The very fact that he was in love with Maximum Ride (which is me in case you forgot) is incredible._

_"Hmm?" He asked. I knew he wasn't saying that because he wasn't listening. He simply didn't understand what I mean which rarely happens. We're like connected in a strange way that we always know what the other is talking about just through the look of the eyes._

_"When do you get a day?" I asked. He lifted his eyes on me and man, if I had been an ice cube- well, let's just say I wouldn't be no more after a look like his._

_"Everyday," he whispered. Then he gave me a smirk that wasn't cocky, just a "You really love me and we both know it" kind of smile. I only gave him a light push for that. But we hadn't said those words, not out loud---yet._

_"Well," I began, running a hand through my hair as best as I could in the situation I was now sitting in. "That's a little selfish don't you think?" Then, my leg moved and felt something…down there from him. I moved myself away and sat up. I was smiling as I leaned in to his ear, "Eww, gross –_(Whoops almost said his name)_." I was about to back away when his hand grabbed my wrist. He pulled me in close so that he could whisper back in my ear._

"_It's your fault," he hissed, only a bit of amusement cracking through his voice._

"_I know," I replied before kissing him._

_I pulled away, both of us wanting more, but I stood up and walked away._

"_For another time," I promised._

There you go diary, a sweet and loving moment of him. Of course, we were only fourteen. Nothing like- like _that_ever really happened. You know, we had to take care of a flock of kids and save the world. I wouldn't necessarily want to create more problems for me. He use to have a blog- I'm not sure if he still does but I don't dare to look it up. The very fact that he is out there in the world and I'm not with him is enough to kill me. I wouldn't be surprised if he found another girl (redhead or not). I'm sure he was happy. Maybe at the beginning, he didn't like this but I'm positive by now that he's gotten over it and is taking care of the flock well for me.

Oh, I never did tell you diary, it's been three months since I left the flock and I've been hiding out here in this flat all alone. I'd say it does get pretty lonely for the most part but- I did kind of lie to you diary and I'm sorry. There's one other person I talk to, but the only reason we talked in the first place is because she delivers my food to me (my mother arranged it so I wouldn't have to go out in public so much because she's paranoid). Anyway, her name's Delanie, and she's ringing the doorbell right now, meaning that we're going to pop open a few waters and watch some television. I've been searching since I arrived for a sign of a The Secret Life of the British Teenager because he and I would watch that show just to laugh at it. But all I've found is something only Nudge would probably like…or maybe even Ella…England's Next Top Model. And believe me, Delanie and I will not sit there and watch that. So, I'll get back to writing to you later. My stomach is overpowering my mind at the moment.

**I miss holding his hand,**

**Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Had this idea in my head all last night, so had to write it this morning of course. Thanks for the reviews already. If I like the response for this chapter, I think I can post tonight after my babysitting job. **

**Hope you're summer's a blast,**

**flyerac1029**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same Day as Last**

**Back Again Diary…now where were we,**

Right, Delanie, she's a good friend now, my only friend besides you. We were hanging out just now, watching a movie (my mom sent me one or two every once and awhile being the only one who knows I am here).

"So what exactly did you do?" Delanie had asked. She was resting on the bean bag chair. I tugged at the hem of my shirt so as to avoid her question. "Seriously, Max, I mean, it couldn't have been that bad. You're the nicest person around. You don't stare like other people." Delanie was referring to her appearance. She had several obvious piercings on her ears, nose, mouth, eyebrow, etc. She was decked in jewelry and her clothes were black, a short skirt and tank top with high boots. Her hair was cut short and electric blue, a very intense electric blue.

"Well, you know, I'm aware of what it's like for people to stare at you." I pointed to my back where I knew she could barely see the curves of my wings. She nodded her head and then reached in her pocket. All of sudden, she was opening a pack of cigarettes. "Don't!" I sat up straight and was ready to smack it away from her. Shocked she dropped the pack and let it drop to the floor.

"Right," she nodded her head. "Sorry, I forgot Max." She thought I had bad reactions to smoke because of my air sacs but that was a lie."So what movies did your mums send you?" I lifted the two option, the one about the wizard boy who's life sucks worse than mine and then something about dancing. The vote was unanimous. Boy with suckier life than mine won. As Delanie slipped in the video, I went to grab some of the food she had dropped off. When I came back she raised an eyebrow. "Peanut butter, chips, and grapes? Max, that is the weirdest."

"I just grabbed what was in the bag," I retorted, "Geez." I tossed her the chips and then began to eat the grapes. Even though the movie began to play, we were bound to keep talking. "Don't you ever deliver to other people?"

"Yes, but you are my last stop so it's perfectly fine. Interesting job don't you think?" I shrugged and began to scoop out some peanut butter with my fingers. It was gross but hey- it wasn't desert rat. Silence passed for a few seconds but then Delanie couldn't hold it in any longer. "Seriously, I know _why_ you're here Max but it's not like you can't be at home doing the same exact thing."

"No," I said simply, "I can't." I focused on the screen but not really watching.

"Max, sometimes, it's like you're speaking a completely different language here," she complained. She was going through the bag of chips.

"I _am_ American," I noted. "Maybe that's why."

"Seriously Max," I turned my attention over to her. She was staring me straight in the eyes. I wanted to stop this complete conversation.

"You're mascara is smudged," I lied but Delanie saw right through it.

"Seriously Max," she continued. "Just tell me, please. Why aren't you at home with that boy you're always talking about?" I blushed at the thought of him. I told Delanie about everything…except for one factor.

"Umm," I began, sometimes, I was not a genius with words.

_Just out with it already Max._

"He's sort of the reason I can't go back," I began. Delanie sat up straight and stared me straight in the eye. She was curious.

"Did he hurt you or something?" I shut my eyes at the ridiculous question. He would never- except for when we were younger and trained against each other.

"I left," I explained, "So _I_ wouldn't hurt _him_." There was silence as she took it in. The possibilities and I bet she wasn't even close to the right one. "I chose to be here, Delanie. Because, it was the best choice for both him and me."

"How is you here in London better for the two of you? Don't you love him?" Delanie was standing up now, the movie completely forgotten.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Does he love you?" she asked. I nodded my head in response. "Then, why are you here Max?"

Why was I here? Well, here is how it goes…

_"Max? You wanted to talk?" My mother stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. We were in her office. By my orders, the flock had come to visit my family and to stay with them for a few weeks. We were still traveling around, even though we had saved the world, because that was just the habit we had gotten into._

_The rest of the flock was downstairs watching a movie. I was biting my nail trying to think of how to say it. She would understand…she was my mother and she loved me. She would help me and protect me because that's what mothers are supposed to do. I wiped my watery eyes, tugged at the hem of my shirt._

_"Max, sweetie?" I could tell she was scared already as she swiped a piece of hair away from my face. "Is this about you being sick?" I had told her, like I had told the flock, that I had a bad flu…but that wasn't it._

_I wrapped my arms around her neck and slowly let the tears fall. "I'm pregnant," I whispered loud enough for her to hear. I felt her stiffen in surprise._

_"Does he know?" Of course she would know the father, everyone would know if only they knew that I was going to have a baby._

_"No, and he can't know. He just can't, Mom. I- I don't want him to know. Please, don't-," I broke out into another fit of tears. I know- it doesn't sound like me to start blubbering but it was the hormones acting out now. "What can we do?"_

_"Max, you should tell him-"_

_"NO!" I broke away from her hug and stepped back. "I'm sixteen mom and so is he, we can't do this. We aren't ready."_

_"But Max, what if- what if the baby has wings? It's not like we can give him or her up for adoption."I shook my head- no adoption, I had already decided. My mom caught the look in my eyes. "I guess we'll figure it out once the baby is born." I nodded my head._

_"I'm sorry Mom," I whispered, "I didn't think we would-that we'd…I'm really sorry and I love you. Thank you for understanding."_

_"Oh honey," she wrapped me up in another hug, "What I don't understand is why you can't tell him…"_

_"I love him," I replied, "I don't want him to be involved in this."_

_"He loves you. He'd want to be involved."_

_"And miss everything else? We were going to start going to school again, I don't want to take that away from him." My mother knew it may have been more complicated then that but she didn't keep pestering me._

_"I'll take care of everything," she promised._

_And three days later, I was sneaking out in the middle of the night on my flight to London._

"Oh geez, Max! This was your idea?!" Delanie shook her head. "Honestly, you're better off at home."

"Maybe after the baby is born," I answered back.

"You Americans are crazy," Delanie muttered.

"And _you_ ate all of a pregnant girl's chips," I snapped back. "Listen, I had my reasons, all right?" Delanie nodded her head. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, no, in fact, I was quite glad that it did not involve the line "This one time at band camp" so, don't worry. In retrospect Max, you're a lot older than most sixteen year olds are- maturity wise. I remember reading his blog all the time. The stuff you guys went through…being a mom will be simple for you."

"Thanks I think but I'm still mad at you for eating my chips," I answered before deciding since I wanted both grapes and peanut butter to just dip the grapes right into the jar of peanut butter. Odd combinations sometimes have the greatest tastes…when you're pregnant. At least Delanie wasn't going to bitch or complain about how stupid I am. I get enough of that from myself. English people are extremely polite.

So there you have it diary! Me, Maximum Ride, the one who is never supposed to make mistakes is now with child at the age of sixteen. I guess maybe you're still asking questions such as the big WHY he couldn't know? Just understand, like I said earlier today- I had my reasons, I didn't just leave. I have only four months left and then, I will be a mother. As I write now, I am running a hand over my small bump (apparently, I don't show much) trying to think of how to make things right.

Got to go now diary, my phone is ringing meaning it's my mother to remind me to take my vitamins, to eat right, and that my sonogram appointment is tomorrow (visiting the doctors is the only time I'm allowed to go outside by my mother's rules). Then, she would say how she wished she was there but couldn't because she didn't want to raise suspicions of the flock (who were staying there with her waiting for me to come back). Just four months, I tell you diary, and then, I decide what I'm going to do with a bird-human baby that belongs to me and the only boy I've ever loved…

**Really got to go now, I can hear my mother's impatience in the shrill of the phone,**

**Maximum Ride (& co.)**

* * *

**So two updates in one day... I am quite pleased with meself. I am hoping that you liked this. I was writing this while watching A.I. becuase I had never seen it before and was curious as to what it was about. There might be a time jump from this entry to later on. If you protest this, let me know. I definetly won't go past the baby being born or anything to some random date that doesn't make sense. In case you were wondering, the baby is due in January and yeah...the plot will thicken most definetly. And would it be mean to ask for 6 reviews for an even 30 total? Don't worry, it won't make me stop writing. I just felt like asking.**

**Going to eat lasagna now,**

**flyerac1029**


	4. Chapter 4

**January 9, 2013**

**OH GEEZ, DIARY-**

Baby is like coming now and we're driving to the hospital! Delanie actually had the "decency" to ask what I would do if the baby had two heads! I wish he was here.

**Mother to be (very soon),**

**Maximum Ride**

**January 10, 2013**

**Oh hey Diary, long time no write,**

Sorry it took so long but I always sucked with doing something every single day that didn't involved staying alive and taking care of my flock but I guess now's a good time to try and start up again. As you can probably guess, I was getting ready for the baby with the "help" of Delanie who considered black curtains perfectly acceptable for a child's room. She kept me company so I didn't reject her idea too harshly.

You would be happy to know that on January 10, 2013 at 3:21 A.M., I gave birth to Nick Ride with the help of my newest best friend screaming the entire time, "Max, this is totally disgusting down here- like Nightmare on Elm Street is less blood and guts. Breath- In and Out- can't pass out." Then, when she offered me her hand to squeeze I heard the line, "Can someone get me some painkillers? You will not believe how badly this hurts." Of course, Delanie's heart is in the right place so, you know how it is.

I called my mother as soon as it happened (calling her on her cell and never her house phone so that none of the flock answered). She was coming in tomorrow to meet her new grandson- my son. Wow, I will probably never get use to saying that- in a good way of course.

Delanie was chilling in a not very comfortable hospital chair staring at the television watching a British reality show, which I found quite a shocker that England even had that. (I thought watching other people suffer by jumping on moving cars and eating bugs was an American thing). Nick was in my arms, cooing and giggling in an odd baby language that I'm pretty sure only Delanie got because as soon as Nick started crying, she looked over at me and said, "He's tired."

Leaning to my right, as Delanie got up to help, we placed him in the plastic crib that let me stare at him the entire time, which was a good thing because I honestly couldn't take my eyes off of him. I loved him so much and not because he was mine but because of the other half of his DNA that belonged to someone else. Although he didn't open his eyes up now, I had seen them earlier, dark as night, just like the fuzz of hair on top of his hair that complemented his olive toned skin. Not a speck of Max in him, except his black wings had speckles of tan in them.

We were waiting for my mom to come, here we were. Delanie was taking a bite of a snickers bar, her legs over the arm of the plastic chair and her blue hair slicked back into a pony tail. Just then, there was a knock on the door and a doctor stepped in. Of course, being here was setting my nerves to sky rocket (but one look over at his child and I was calm again). The white coat lady though, with bright red hair (you can see how I am hating this) was shy and nervous as she said, "Ms. Ride, we were wondering if we could have some samples from you…or the baby."

"_Excuse me?_" Normally, this situation would've called for me to say something and I almost did with my mouth hanging open as Delanie filled the silence. The doctor turned her attention over to my friend, "I'm sorry but this child was born not even for a full day and you can't have the respect to leave a mother and her baby alone?" Delanie stood up and was staring at the doctor with a stare that would almost make me cringe had I never lived through the life I had. "If you ever mutter a word like that again, I will hurt you. This is Maximum Ride here- she saved the world. You owe her your life." Cue in my blushing and the doctor's scared face as she shuffled out the door and you've got the nicest thing I've ever heard said about me- like ever.

Delanie turned to look at me, "The nerve of some people! I mean honestly, you'd think that woman won the Nobel Prize or something with the way she talked to you- as if she knew better about what to do with your own blood than she did. She wasn't even part of the staff that delivered Nick. You never did mention the reason behind the name?"

I shrugged, "Who's to say I had a reason?"

Delanie snorted as she sat back down. She lifted the remote up to change the channel as she spoke, "It's _you_. You always have a plan…a reason…a purpose." I bit my lip and shrugged- she had me on that one.

I fiddled with the blankets edge, my entire lower body sore from giving birth, but my heart racing with excitement that I was now a mother to the most beautiful child in the world. "Well, once- when we had to hide our names, his name was Nick- the father, I mean."

"Oh, I see, I guess that makes sense," Delanie concluded. "He's hungry," she nodded over to the plastic crib. At that instant, Nick began to cry. I lifted my eyes from my son to her as she stood up to pick him up and bring him to me.

"How did you do it?" I asked while I held Nick in my arms, rocking him to postpone his crying. Delanie shrugged. "You're a wizard or something. You English people always are." Delanie laughed.

"Nah, if I was a witch, I'd be making some love potions," then she sighed, "God knows I need them." Blinking back away from her fantasy, she smiled at me, the curve of her lip ring moving too, "I'll see you around Max. Have fun boob feeding." Then, she was walking out the door as I began to feed him.

**Adapting, like I do best, to motherhood,**

**Maximum Ride**

**January 12, 2013**

**Diary. . .**

**Mom came to visit and it didn't turn out how I planned. Oh god…you won't believe what happened…here it is for you to "read".**

A knock came at my door early morning and I opened my eyes. Nick was sound asleep in his crib and as it was, I barely got any sleep because I had been busy watching him take his small breaths and his little black wings (with tan speckles) twitching. I don't know how but every minute that passed, I loved him more.

There in front of me, stood my mother dressed in what she had worn on the plan, suffering most likely from jet lag. Her black hair was in a messy ponytail and there were bags underneath her eyes. "Max," she said with a smile.

"Mom," I whispered, leaning back on the pillow as I slowly sat up. "How are you?" She was by my side instantly, opposite of where Nick was. She held my face.

"I'm fine. You looked exhausted…but I must say, for someone who just gave birth you're beautiful." I rolled my eyes. "All right, you don't look your best but it's still true and I'm not saying that just because you're my daughter. Where is he?"

I stared over at Nick, still fast asleep, and smiled. "He's quite all the time, like his father, unless he's hungry. Mom, meet Nick Ride. You can go ahead and hold him if you'd like." My mother made it around my bed and went to pick Nick up. He enjoyed being held, whether it was by me or Delanie or even my mom now, as he wiggled a bit in his sleep to get in a comfortable position.

"He's beautiful…" my mother sighed and stared at him. "My grandson and everything about him is perfect. He's just like his father." Then, my mother's eyes turned to me to make sure she hadn't crossed a line.

I smiled, "You're right. Although, Delanie pointed out that most newborns look like their father because during ancient time it served as a connection for the father to know that the child is his." Delanie in all her strangeness was studying human nature like classes in college between her job delivering her food and now, hanging out with me.

"Max, while you were away, I've been thinking about how we're going to get you and the baby home…without the flock thinking Nick is yours." I winced, trying to remember this was the best idea to keep everyone safe. My mother seemed she was having a hard time going on, "And- well, I have to take him with me and you can come back in a month or two."

My heart dropped off a cliff and exploded. "Wait? What?"

"As soon as Nick is old enough to go on a plane, I will bring him with me home and tell the flock that Jeb found him, he was the offspring of two Itex experiments with wings who got their expiration dates and died. We've been finding lots of others- experiments, I mean- and the flock will believe me. I'll block Angel from hearing my thoughts. I have been since you left."

"NO!" I screamed. "You can't take him! He's mine! A month away from you? Why can't I just come with you?" I was sitting up and reaching my hands out for my son. For the time being, my mother gave in and handed him over. He was a pretty heavy sleeper at the moment but only because he woke up if anyone moved a fraction of an inch during the night. Still, if he woke up, he wouldn't cry.

"Honey, you want to see the flock again right?" The extra hormones were making tears fall down from my face. I nodded my head. "And you want Nick to be with us, right?" Again, I stared at my son and nodded my head. "Then, you have to go through with this plan. The flock won't believe in coincidences that you would arrive the same day as a child and it's not like none of them can do math. You were sick for two months, left, and then around ten months later come back around the same time that I bring a child with wings home who looks just like his father?"

I was silent, listening, watching my son wrinkle his nose as a tear fell on his cheek. I held him close, our fast beating hearts in complete time. "Max, you can come home a month later and they'll think nothing of it. They may have suspicions but no proof. For the happiness of you, your son, and his father, Max, you have to do this the right way. Do you understand?"

Nick suddenly opened his eyes, his dark familiar eyes that made me want to cry and so I did. In that look, it was as if he knew what we were talking about…all right, I'm exaggerating but I bet he knew I was upset. "Mom, I can't let him go. You see who he is…Nick's all I have of him now."

"I see and I understand Max, but know that you'll see him again," her voice sounded so rational and right but I didn't want to give in.

"Nick knows I'm his mother though. He _knows_. What's going to happen when I'm not there?" I sniffled and rubbed my nose and wet cheeks.

"Max, it's for the best, remember? I'll show him your picture every day if that helps and you can come home in two weeks…how's that?" Two weeks, fourteen days, already it was too much and too long even with my son there in my hands.

"I get to come home-home with you on the plane. We say goodbye at the city outside the town where we live where I'll get an apartment. Between those fourteen days, you'll take Nick to the doctor and stop to visit me as well. Can you promise me that?"

My mother nodded her head, "Fine Max, that's just fine." Then, she was standing by the side of my bed again, lightly touching Nick's small hand that was a fist underneath his chin, "He really is perfect Max." She leaned down to kiss my forehead and then smoothed my hair. "For now, it's just us- and that girl with the blue hair who's outside your room probably listening in on this conversation."

Just then Delanie stepped in on cue and shut the door behind you. "You Westerners always did know how to have drama." Her eyes shifted over to me and she gave me a smile, "Always wanted to visit the "Land of the Free"," she actually did the whole air quotes thing, "Mind if I come with you? I can't leave this little bugger alone. I speak his language…or so Max told me. Plus, I am excellent at delivering food." My mother laughed.

"Well, yes," my mother began. "Although, you look like you're old enough to be in college."

"I am, but my parents have been encouraging me to go see the world. I know shocking, parents protesting the educational path- so, maybe I'll rent a place in that city Max, you stay there with me while you're undercover. Then, I can visit you and Nick or vice versa while you go on being a mother and I meet hot American boys."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would jump on a plane with a girl with wings, her son, and her human mother to go to America, but I still am. Must be the pregnancy hormones that my body is trying to flood out," I stated. Nick was yawning and that caught my attention but I could still hear the voices.

"Honestly, Max, you're a good friend and I'm going to use that as an excuse to get what I really want- an excuse to get out of the country. Hope you don't mind," Delanie then saw my mother. "Delanie Everwood," she held out her hand, "Max's friend and now, you're plane buddy. I come with witty banters, an English accent, and electric blue hair. Nice to meet you." My mother shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied with a laugh. I smiled but I was still aware of this plan- the plan that would send me back home to the family I had deserted. There, I would have to pretend that my son was just an experiment that had no one to take care of him. I would have to pretend that I left for no reason, when in reality it was to give birth to a baby. Diary- none of that seems like a good idea. It feels so wrong to be doing this, but I knew, deep down, to protect everyone in this situation, it was the best. My mother was right. But once we're back in America (Delanie as a carry on), how will I survive fourteen days without my son?

**Dreading a nearby future of two weeks of pain,**

**Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**All right, so this is a long one and they shouldn't get longer than this, I promise but this worked the best. Does anyone know when a baby is allowed on a plane? AND THANKS! I got the 30 reviews I wanted! Yeah! You guys are great. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter then please let me know and I will post sometime tomorrow! I promise with all my heart (unless of course some bad occurance occurs and I have no control over it). **

**Jammin' to The Beatles,**

**flyerac1029**


	5. Chapter 5

**February 20, 2013**

**Again, Diary, I'm sorry for the incommunicado,**

Being a mother, is well, difficult. I had known that though for my entire life, since I was protecting the flock and raising Angel and Gazzy. But there's something different when the child is your and you spent nine months preparing for him. Delanie had stopped by every now and then, but for the most part it was just the two of us and my mother (who told the flock that she was away on a conference- leaving him and Iggy in charge).

Now, Nick was old enough to go on a plane…the details are hard to describe. Mostly, babies need to wait at least two months but because of his air sacs and design to be in high altitudes, the doctors signed him clear with a note. I'm on the plane as we speak diary and at the airport, I will split up from my mother with Delanie. The flock will be picking her up today (apparently, he learned to drive).

"Max," my mother began, "In case they are waiting at the gate, block your mind and put the hood up over your sweater. Delanie, you try to keep in front of her."

"No problem boss," Delanie nodded her head before taking a few peanuts from her bag. I was out by the window, in order to help my claustrophobia. Nick was in a carrier beside me. He would never have a fear of small spaces like me- he would just prefer the open air because of the freedom he would have. I began to fantasize the what if life I could've had if only I told the father…

_We were standing in an open field, the kind with wildflowers that bloomed in an assortment of vibrant colors. A wind brushed past and the time was just right. Holding Nick's hands, standing by his side, we lifted him into the air with the swing of our arms. Then, he was the one to let go of our hands and extend his long, more supporting black wings as he caught the breeze. He flapped and suddenly, he was soaring, hovering, taking off without the help of anyone but himself. "Mommy!" he called. "Daddy! Look at me!" He would smile, his black hair brushing past and his dark eyes lighting up._

_Strong arms wrapped around my waist, squeezing me with reassurance that everything was all right- trying to relax my paranoid nerves. "Look at him go," was whispered in my ear. I leaned back into him. I would never get tired of his voice, his arms, his smile…you get my point._

_Nick was close to landing now, probably tired from his first flight. I slowly broke the embrace around my waist and then began to run towards my son, followed by his father. Nick was laughing as he grew closer to ground. "Mommy," he giggled, "Catch me!" I extended my wings and jumped lightly into the air. My arms found his small body and I turned to allow myself gently to fall on the ground. We were both laughing now. "Daddy!" Nick squealed as suddenly, he was there enveloping us in a pig pile. Now, I heard his laughter…_

"Max? Hello, are you awake?" Delanie was waving her hand in the air, meaning she had to lean across my mother and Nick's seat to get my attention. I blinked and stared at her. "You," she began, "Daydream too easily." I shrugged it off, we had been on the plane for almost the entire flight, we had to be landing soon. In fact…I looked out the window and sure enough, there was land- American soil. How I missed it, and with my amazing vision, I witness a McDonalds- fast food! I recall when I used to live off that.

"Wow, I thought he might wake up," my mom noted it, staring down at Nick who was sucking on a pacifier in deep sleep.

"He did," I said, raising an eyebrow at my mother in surprise, "He stayed up for most of the flight, I was watching him the entire time. He's…really quite all the time. Except for when you make him laugh."

"Just like his father," my mom noted with a sad smile.

"Which reminds me," Delanie began, "I've never seen this infamous keeper of Max's heart. What does he look like?"

"You'll see him when we land, no mistaking him." My mother noted with another sad smile.

Just then, there was an announcement to put our trays up, buckle our seats belts, and to prepare for landing. Then, diary, you know that feeling when your stomach turns into stone and then you can't do anything about it? Well, that happened to me. Here I was going to be, about five feet away from my flock and I wouldn't be able to talk to them after abandoning them for oh…about seven months.

I shut my eyes and placed one of my hands on Nick's holder. The airplane did it's little landing stunt, my mother placed her hand on me, and when we touched ground and the crowd began to cheer I heard Delanie give a loud whoop of enjoyment. "At least someone had fun this flight," I muttered through a clenched jaw. The up in the air part had not been half-bad, it was the what if the pilot forgot the landing gear that had me about to freak out.

Then, we were filing out, my only bag above in the carry-on holder. My mother stopped me from grabbing Nick's carrier. "Let me," she said, "I'm the one taking him home today Max. Say your goodbye now." My stomach turning into a rock…well, that didn't get any better.

I bent down, quickly pressed my lips to Nick, only to stir him. His dark eyes opened and began to travel across my face as if he knew he'd have to somehow remember it for the next seven days (then my mother would bring him and me to the doctors as planned), then another seven days after. "Bye baby, I love you." This was so much easier to say after having said it to his father those few happy months before I left.

My mom stepped forward carrying Nick who was still watching me just past Delanie. "Lift your hood up Max," my mother reminded me. Nodding my head, I did as I was told and hid myself from the world. I ducked my head and began walking. When we stepped out into the loud of the airport, I heard voices above all others.

"Dr. Martinez!" I kept moving to the side, following Delanie. We stood by a pillar when I grabbed her arm and informed her to stop. Both of our eyes lifted to the group, hidden in the shadows. They seemed so much older now but they were all there, heads bent over what my mother held in her hands. "Who is it?"

I listened to my mother spin the lies as Delanie stood in front of me. I knew exactly who she was looking for, she had heard enough. I saw him, for maybe a second, but my eyes averted away from him. "Let's go," I whisper. Delanie kept standing there, still observing and studying my family as if this was part of her class. "Let's go!" My voice caught me by surprise but it woke Delanie up and she was turning on her heels, pushing me along, as we gained stares from everyone around us…but not enough attention for my flock to realize how close I was to them.

**So close, yet so far, if only you could experience feelings Diary,**

**Maximum Ride**

**February 28, 2013**

**D-I-A-R-Y,**

Mom was supposed to come with me and bring me to the doctor's with Nick so I could see him again. She never showed up…I sat by the door waiting for hours when Delanie answered her ringing phone. Then, she was passing it over to me.

"Hello?" I asked, tears silently dripping down my face. I wanted to see my baby, why wasn't she here?

"Max? Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I was leaving for the doctors when he came in and said he wanted to come along." Silence…he went to the doctors with my mom and Nick. Did he suspect anything? As if reading my mind she continued, "He claimed that well- if it had been you dealing with the new member- you would've gone so…he was going. I couldn't convince him otherwise without him asking too many questions. I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could do," I reasoned. "How is Nick? How is everyone else with him?"

"They love him Max, he fits right in. He's getting held too much and cuddled with. He's loved. Just tell yourself, six more days and you'll be home." I sucked in a breath- one day was so hard without seeing my baby… "Again, I'm sorry Max. I have to go. They're home from the grocery store and I can hear them downstairs. Bye!"

"Bye," but she had hung up before she could even hear my voice. I stood up from the doorway and walked to the kitchen. I handed Delanie her phone. She was living in quite a cozy little place here for a cheap price. "She's not coming. There was some interference." Delanie nodded. I could see her holding something back. "What?"

She dropped the piece of celery she had been chewing on (it was her nervous habit to avoid American fast food, which she claimed was delicious). "Can I just say that how could you ever leave? He was H-O-T. I'd be snogging him every day of my life…that is, only if I were you. I wouldn't try to do that now, he's yours." Then, I began to think and walked away. The day when he was truly and honestly "mine"…

_We were still in that phase of traveling from one hotel to another. Rain hit us hard unexpectedly so we had to stop at the first place we found. I stepped to the counter, catching the eyes of the lady behind it. I was about to tell her to stop judging because I had saved the world and all…but, a hand was suddenly in mine, telling me in the touch to relax. He smirked when I stared at him._

_"Two rooms please, with two queens," I asked. The woman began typing away our order. That way, only four of us would have to share and two of us would get individual bedding._

_"I'm sorry but we're completely booked except…" she paused as if she was on a soap opera and was asked to create some dramatic effect, "One queen room, and two of the two single beds. How does that sound?"_

_A crack of thunder told me there would be no other option, "We'll take it." Then, I passed her the credit card that would pay for it. (The government can be pretty appreciative towards heroes of the world). I turned to the flock with the new keys once they were handed back to me with the credit card. "Girls," I handed Nudge a key. "Boys," one to Iggy. Then I turned to him, "Us…I guess." _

_We went off to our rooms, a plan escape to meet out in the back where the hotel was surrounded by woods. He and I walked silently. I never shared a room with him- never. We had boundaries and I wasn't about to cross them. He seemed happy…too happy and I began to worry what exactly he planned on what was going to happened._

_Luckily, Angel and Nudge's room was in the same direction as ours. He turned to me, "I'm going to let the dog in." _Is that what they're calling it now?_ I thought nervously. Then I saw he was letting Total in through one of the exit doors by the woods. Total trotted along with Nudge and Angel who wished us goodnight as they kept walking._

_I opened the door and stepped in. "Umm," I began. He was next to me now, his head tilted to show he was listening. "You- you," great, now I developed a new power- a lost for words. Just had to spit it out. "You aren't expecting anything…right?" He laughed, literally. His eyes caught mine, he smiled and I had to admit, I couldn't help but smile back feeling a little reassured._

_"Max, we're ready when we're ready," he noted. Not much for words, him, but boy, did I love him._

_"I love you," I replied. CRAP! Did I say that? Did I honestly say that? Oh no, he…he was going to call me needy and make fun of me and…and… And kiss me?! He had wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss._

_When he broke apart, he whispered, "I love you too." _

_Then, one month later…when he turned sixteen, we had been in a habit of sharing a room, just to be in each other's company when it happened. When, I would experience the greatest mistake and greatest moment of my entire life…and diary, the mistake part of it, as time when on, slowly disappeared. _

**Living in a city with an English, blue haired girl, thinking of a certain boy,**

**Maximum Ride**

* * *

**All right, next chapter, she's back with the flock and more to the plot thickening. All right, is it harsh to ask for 14 reviews so I can have a total fifty in all? Please? If you reallllly want to know, I'll post by tomorrow as soon as I get the reviews. I feel like I'm blackmailing. I am technically now aren't I? Now I feel bad...**

**Sincerly and most sincerly again,**

**flyerac**

**BTW, did you know that Disney is remaking Alice in Wonderland and Johnny Depp is the Mad Hatter? Oh, I am excited for it...he fits the role very well and Anne Hathaway is in it too. And the director is The Nightmare Before Christmas dude.**


	6. Chapter 6

**March 6, 2013**

**Home is Where the Heart is Diary,**

And whoever said that hit the hammer on the nail, caught the fish on the line, and all those awesome metaphors for got it right. Delanie (who was serving as a rock that is to beat me in the head if I chicken out) was busy complaining in the car as my mom drove me over.

"You drive on the right side of the bloody road? Why? You Americans always do something wrong," she was waving her hands in the back seat with her head practically out the window.

"Who else drives on the left side of the road? England is the only country I know of. In France, it's the right side," I recalled from an adventure across Europe- back when my flock had been broken up too.

Delanie shut up at that and found something else to complain about. "Why is there a Mcdonald's every two blocks here?" She continued until we pulled into a driveway for a house in a small town outside the city we were living in. It hasn't changed at all. "Is this it?" She asked and I nodded my head feeling my throat tie up.

"All right Max, remember, the people you love are on the other side of that door," my mom turned the car off.

"They're also the people I abandoned for tenth months," I responded. My mom and Delanie were already getting out of the car. Delanie stood in front of my open window and stared at me. I stared back, "I can't do this." Yes, the great fearless Maximum Ride turned into a scared girl but I knew that at this moment, everything would once again change for me. I was getting tired of change.

"Yes you can," Delanie said. She threw my door open and narrowed her eyes with her hands on her hips, "Or I will drag you in meself…I don't care about your bird-kid strength." I undid my seatbelt and took a deep breath before stepping out. "Now that, is the Maximum Ride I know." I gave a fake smile- the Maximum Ride _I_ knew was long gone…she had grown up.

My mom was already in the house and I could hear their voices. Angel was talking to her about Gazzy and Iggy setting off a bomb in the backyard. Nudge was on and on about Nick waving his hand while Gazzy corrected her and said that she was seeing things. Iggy was explaining the bomb and then, informing my mom that dinner was ready when she was. Then, my mom's voice stood out above the rest, "Guys, relax for a bit. Is Nick sleeping?" There were a few positive responses. "Nudge, why don't you bring him down?"

As they began to question why, Delanie was pushing me in through the door. What kind of excuse could I give them for leaving? I didn't even have time to think because I was pulled into the house and found complete silence before…"Max?"

I lifted my eyes to finally stare at them. Angel's voice was the one to speak. She was much taller and her blonde hair was pulled into a bun with curls dangling down. Gazzy was beside her, his cowlick gone and his hair shaggier while he was dressed in messy clothes as always. Iggy was dressed in a blue button up shirt that was actually clean and khakis with his blonde hair still spiked- he narrowed his eyes at my direction, "Max? What are you doing here?"

"Who cares why?! She's back!" Suddenly, Angel was running towards me, wrapping her arms around my legs. "Max, we missed you so much."

"Speak for yourself," Iggy muttered. To my pain, he walked away.

Gazzy was there as well and was hugging me too, "Max? Is this for real? Are you really back?"

I felt my throat dry up. "Yes, I'm really back." Footsteps made me look up and I saw not only Nudge, who was wearing jeans and a blue tank top, and Ella, who had cut her hair to a sharp angle above her shoulder, but also my baby. "Who's that?" I asked, pretending not to know.

Nudge was just trying not to freak out while carrying the baby down the stairs. When she was on solid ground, she handed Nick to my mom before yelping with excitement. "Max! Omg, I can't believe you're back. That's Nick, he's an orphan and has wings like us. Jeb found him! Can you believe that? He's only two months! I missed you!" Gazzy and Angel only moved a bit to allow Nudge to hold me too. It's as if they were afraid I would disappear if they let go. I ran my hand through their hair, seeing the clear trail of tears in their eyes.

Ella was smiling, "I missed you too! Where have you been? Who's this?" She was referring to Delanie standing there in the background observing this. I glanced back at her and she smiled.

"My name's Delanie," she reached out a hand, "How very nice to meet you all. Max has told me all about you." Then she winked at me, she had distracted the group from the question as to why I left.

"Omg, I love her!" Nudge exclaimed, letting go of me. "She has an English accent and her hair is so sweet! I couldn't pull off blue but you totally make it work." Delanie laughed and smiled again, her lip ring moving as well. "Ooh, Max, can I get a lip ring?" And it was like I never left, Nudge already asking for my permission on something.

"No," I began. And then, I realized, there was a hole to all of this. "Where's-um-where's?" I couldn't even finish or get around to his name but they knew who I was talking about.

"Out," Ella replied, her eyes never meeting mine.

"Yeah, he barely stays in the house- except at night. It's cute Max," Angel was explaining, "We all take care of Nick in the day except for him. He always is with Nick during the night, wide awake watching him. They look so much alike, it's spooky." I nodded my head and blocked my thoughts.

My mom brought Nick over, "Would you like to meet the new flock member?" She asked this to go along with the charade. "Nick does have some resemblance to him." I held my baby and it took a lot not to cuddle him with so much love right there in front of every one.

"He's adorable," I whispered. "I think Nick fits in perfectly. So where exactly is _he_, does anyone know?" Then, everyone except Delanie went dead silent. Nick was cooing and giggling as if it was just for me- the mother he missed.

Suddenly, Iggy was stepping in to the room, he was still mad. I couldn't blame him. Disappearing and then coming back wasn't something that would be easy to do. "He's with his girlfriend. It's not like he'd wait for someone who broke his heart."

"Well, I never expected him to," I whispered even though every inch of me was breaking from the news. He…he moved on. He was with some red-head, perfect boobed, no wings human girl. And I was old news. But this was my fault, if I hadn't chosen to leave. "I'm glad he's happy."

Iggy crossed his arms, "You damn right should be."

"Igs, I'm sorry," but he walked away because I knew an apology wasn't good enough.

**Broken Hearted sixteen-year-old, the typical American girl with wings,**

**Maximum Ride**

* * *

**March 7, 2013**

**It's one o' clock in the morning Diary,**

My room is with Nick's. It had been mine before I left. Now, we shared it together because we had no other rooms. I said I was fine with taking care of the baby at night. He was my son was another reason but the flock couldn't know that.

Talking to Angel, apparently Iggy was mad because when I left- things got pretty hectic. Iggy didn't want to be leader but he had no choice when a certain someone was busy with his girlfriend all the time. Nudge told me the girlfriend thing wasn't serious, just a person to talk with while I was gone, and that they wouldn't even get close to those three words. But if he had left, I might've been able to forget about him, especially if it was ten months until I saw him again. All right, I'd be a mess and could never move on, but I'm a girl and it's a different case scenario.

Nick was crying so I woke up instantly and picked him up. I sat in the rocking chair and whispered to him. "I love you," I told him, "I'm sorry. I love you…I bet you know he's your father. I know you know, just like you know I'm your mother. He's the one who made you so handsome." I sighed a little bit as I rocked back and forth. Nick was getting close to falling asleep. He had only cried for a few seconds. He was a quiet baby, just like his father.

I kissed his forehead and smiled a bit. Then, I was singing a lullaby to him and believe me- I don't just sing for anybody except myself in the shower. "Rock a bye baby on the tree tops-," The door opened and my eyes darted to the entrance. Even in the dark, you see things when you are 2% bird. My heart almost burst when I recognized who it was.

Fang.

His hair was a bit longer and just as dark as always. His dark eyes gave way to only a few seconds of emotion- shock, betrayal and maybe I imagined this last one- love. His mouth hung open for just a second before he closed it and his jaw tightened just like his hand on the doorknob. Then, he put all his focus on Nick, sleeping in my arms. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, "When did you get here?"

"Today," I whispered, picking through the tone of his voice to try and find a sign of emotion but he was guarded. "He's asleep, you don't have to be here," I replied. Seconds ticked by and neither of us did anything. "He's reminds me of when we had to raise Angel." He nodded his head and I realized I did the last thing I wanted to do- I brought up the "us" factor that was no longer possible.

"Yeah," he responded. "Well, goodnight," he told me. Then, his eyes were on me for a few seconds, trailing up and down my body as if expecting to see a noticeable change (little did he know it was what I held in my arms). "Max," I heard him whispered. It wasn't a question. It was a statement like he was telling himself that it was real and that I was here.

But I went along with thinking it was a question, "Yeah?" That caught him off guard.

"Don't sing to the baby, you'll wake him up," then, he was closing the door and I listened to his almost silent footsteps. I knew he was joking, even though he didn't have a grin on his face as he usually did when he had a good line. A lot had changed in him, I knew instantly because I read all of it in that look we shared.

**Wondering what change he saw in me,**

**Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. My reply to the reviews isn't working so I had one I really wanted to respond to.**

**To jamiegirl19125-**

**Delanie may seem like a weird name but this girl I know chose it for her name when she was adopted. It's better than her original name Polkie (her brother was Gumbie but is now Stone). And someone asked for 350 reviews? A little much in my opinion. **

**THANKS FOR GETTING THE TOTAL OF 50 REVIEWS!! You guys are great!**

**BTW, if you read the MR manga (which I suggest if you want a quick read of the original work or enjoy art), the second book coming out this October now has a cover available to see if you check out the flock's post on max-dan-wiz. It's a pic of Fang. And I'm really excited cause it's one of my top items for a b-day gift.**

**Writing some original work now,**

**flyerac1029**


	7. Chapter 7

**March 7, 2013**

**I never meant to give you his name Diary,**

But when I went to sleep after writing that entry, I was thinking Fang over and over. And guaranteed when I woke up this morning I was repeating Fang once more. Even in between then, in my sleep, I was dreaming of him.

I woke up and found Nick was wide awake and silent in his crib as if waiting for me. I picked him up and brought him outside to the kitchen. The rest of the flock was already up and Igs was helping my mom make pancakes. "Max!" Angel was sitting over a coloring book, still a young girl. "Mom was going to surprise you with some breakfast." I smiled as I went to make Nick a bottle, guessing he was probably hungry.

"I'll hold him," Nudge offered. When he went to Nudge, he cuddled and made himself comfortable. "He's so cute Max. And he already likes you a lot! Don't you think it's weird though that he looks just like Fang?" I nodded my head as I went to grab formula and an empty bottle. I remembered last night when my mom showed me where everything was in case the new flock member, as she put it, woke up in the middle of the night.

"Where is he?" I asked, doing as the instructions said for the formula. I saw that once again everyone was avoiding looking at me, except Iggy who was still ignoring me. "He's with his girlfriend?" They all nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry Max," Gazzy whispered.

"Don't be Gaz, he deserves to be with someone who won't just abandon him," the words came from Iggy's mouth. I felt time slow down as I stared at him. He had his head tilted in my direction, waiting for me to explode. But- I had a child now, I was more grown up, and calling him a "sexist pig" was not applicable for this situation.

"Igs, let's go talk." I grabbed the sleeve of his tee shirt (which was more his style than yesterday).

"I guess I have no option," he muttered with unhappiness. I brought him out back where I could see the scorched ground from the bomb he made with Gazzy. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What does the Great Maximum Ride want?" He asked, obviously mocking me.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked, and his reaction caught me off guard and hurt me at the same time. He broke out in laughter. I placed my hands on my hips and lifted my chin, although I knew that had no effect on him. "What?!" I was seething now, how dare he just laugh at me.

He wiped away invisible tears from his eyes, "I can not believe you just asked that! Why am I mad at you? For plenty of damn reasons Max, and I don't think you even deserve to know any of them." Iggy ran a hand through his blonde hair, "You mess up our lives and expect us all to love you. Well, too bad Max because unlike the rest of the kids in there, Fang and I are old enough to know that you _betrayed_ us. I don't care if I'm harsh! Fang's too much of a sissy to do it so I'm the one who has to step up."

I shook my head and watched as Iggy paced back and forth. "I didn't betray you! I _had _to leave." I was so close to telling him, to explaining that I had no choice because I was pregnant. But diary, admitting that to him, to anyone, was bound to cause trouble.

"EXPLAIN it then Max!" Iggy was yelling, full throttle. His face had gotten to a deep shade of red. "You just up and leave us with no sign except for a note saying along the line, 'I have to figure my shit out. Goodbye'!" I was about to correct him in language but he wasn't done. He waited a second, "You don't even come with an explanation. If we mattered to you then, why no letters? Why didn't you get on your knees as soon as you walked in through that door and apologize."

Iggy was being so unfair, he had no idea. "Why I left…," I said slowly. But Iggy was too pissed off to listen much longer. "I-I had reasons." I placed my hands in the pockets of my pajama pants.

"And yet, you don't give them Max, which shows how much you cared about us. Do you know that I had to tuck Angel in every night with her crying and asking why you left? I had to convince Gazzy that no one was out to get us. Nudge started acting up especially once we started school claiming someone was following her around saying that they had you. Fang- oh dear god- did you even consider what the hell you did to him?"

I didn't ask what happened with Fang because I knew Iggy would explain.

"He went into the deep end. He went for flights trying to find you. He beat up a group of guys thinking they had taken you! He never spoke and never listened. If he was here, we were lucky and knew he was safe but he started getting violent with me around the younger kids if I said anything about you. He only started to calm down when that baby came and focused on the kid, even that pathetic girlfriend of his wasn't enough. She was never you so it broke his freakin' heart." I turned my attention to the windows and was glad to find they were completely empty and that no one was listening. "You always screwed him over Max, he was garbage to you."

"What?" I felt my heart stop. "Iggy, why are you acting this way? I would never do that to Fang!" I sat down on the windowsill and let Iggy keep going. I wasn't going to walk away and appear a wimp. I'd hear him out and then prove him wrong.

Iggy snorted, "All right, how about when you chose Ari over Fang? You chose the boy who almost killed Fang over him, the one who never dared hurting you in his entire life. Then, how you ran away from him over little things, argued with him, had to prove he wasn't the leader in front of the flock and humiliate him. You gave him a hard time about being friends with Brigid when he was clearly interested in only you." Iggy thought about it for a moment, each word a stab because in a way it was true. "Oh yeah- and then you left!"

"Iggy, where is this coming from?" I asked, my head hanging low and my shoulders slumped.

"Well, someone had to be honest with you and knock you off your high horse. You aren't perfect Max but my best friend loved everything about you and then, you break his heart. He won't do anything about it because somewhere in his twisted up mind, he still loves you. But, if you have any remorse Max, you'll stay out of his life."

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that? I'm not leaving Iggy." I responded. "And I'm not making him leave, he should be with the flock." Iggy didn't know, I kept telling myself, he was acting like this because he thought my excuse was unreasonable. But to be honest diary, I was crying and upset because there was truth in Iggy's words.

I covered my face with my hands. My wings were shaking. My voice broke as I sobbed, "I love him!" Iggy softened his glare for just a bit but not for long.

"The sad part is I know that Max, I know that you love him. That part is clear but," he paused trying to get the words right, obviously calming down from his anger, "Sometimes love isn't enough and when it comes to you and Fang, Max, I don't think it is." No! He was wrong, Fang and I could work through our problems…except…he had a girlfriend now and I was keeping the biggest secret of all from him.

"You don't understand," I mumbled but Iggy always had scary accurate hearing, which is why, if he had opened the door last night instead of Fang, he would've heard what I whispered secretly to Nick. Fang, I knew for a fact, could've never heard anything besides me singing.

"Then MAKE me understand Max," Iggy said. "You always have a plan…a reason…a purpose…you just leaving randomly isn't like you. So make it seem like something you would do." He was calm as he walked over and sat next to me. He seemed more like the Iggy I knew now instead of the one screaming before.

Ironically, he said the same thing that Delanie had said to me. Should I tell him? Normally in situations, I would tell Fang something personal if I needed someone but Fang was the last person who could know. "Iggy," I began, "the reason you don't know is because…I need you to promise you will never tell anyone, not Fang. Especially not Fang."

Iggy sucked in a breath, if I didn't want Fang to know then he knew it was serious. "I promise Max," he replied, most likely hearing the breaking in my voice- the un-Max-like tone that was hurt and filled with tears.

"There's a reason Nick looks so much like Fang," I whispered. I watched as Iggy narrowed his eyes and thought about it. "And I was sick two months before I left and I was gone for almost eight."

"Oh shit," Iggy stated. "Max- I knew that you two were doing that-kind of stuf and all but I- I never even considered you to- to get-. Oh god." He didn't apologize for what he said, he didn't make a sexist joke, and he didn't ask why I told the blind guy. Instead, Iggy pulled me into a hug and I let myself cry. It wasn't anything more than a brother-sister thing Diary so don't go freaking out. Iggy, he always looked out for me, as if he was a big brother whether he'll admit it or not even though I was the oldest.

"Iggy, don't tell." I begged. "Don't ever tell." I whispered. "Or else," I threatened.

He laughed, "That sounds like the old Max, the good one. I'm sorry I had to metaphorically smack you in the face to wake you up." He kept hugging me because since I left, it was the one thing I needed but didn't get.

"You know what, sometimes friends suck because they tell the truth. I get it but Igs, I never meant to hurt you and especially not Fang- it's why I left," I informed him.

"I know," he rubbed my back in a reassuring way.

A few seconds later of still hugging, we heard the back door open and shocked, we backed away. There standing by the door, there was Fang with his eyes possibly judging and making his own assumptions of what he saw. "Sorry, didn't know I was intruding." Then, instead of heading back inside, he ran towards the fence of the backyard before jumping and expanding his wings, flying off.

"Shit, he's too emotional over you still," Iggy said shaking his head. "You know? When Nick arrived, everyone said how much he looked like Fang but he completely turned that idea down. He said the kid looked more like you. I thought he was just saying that because he missed you and wanted the next bird kid to walk through the door to be you. Maybe he's right."

I laughed, "I'm smiling Igs. I just had a thought, you're turning into a total Nudge."

Iggy blushed and scratched his head. "There's a reason for that." Then, he turned his head towards the sky and informed me, "I can still hear him, I'll follow and make sure everything's all right."

"Thanks Igs," I called as he jumped into the air and started to fly out. Because I knew, anything right now between Fang and I was a weak, fragile thread and I wasn't ready yet to walk across it.

Then, I started thinking about Iggy's words….there's a reason for what?!

Nudge…and Iggy. Iggy…and Nudge?

Note to Self: Living in London will result in a miss of events.

**With a newfound confidante, startling news, and a self realization,**

**Maximum Ride

* * *

**

Hey! I was going to post this last night but for some reason my fanfiction wouldn't let me log on. Thanks again for all your reviews and reading!

Bye,

flyerac1029

BTW, for some reason, when I post this chapter on fanfiction I don't get the email like I usually do and any reviews I have gotten for this chapter, I can't read. Does anyone know what I can do? Is this happening to anyone else? Please PM me if you do have an clue.

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**March 8, 2013**

**Diary!**

Yesterday didn't end as I would've liked it. Delanie had stopped by and we all sat down to watch a movie when Iggy walked in. "Oh my god," I stood up, staring at him. "What happened to you?" He had been gone for only thirty minutes.

"Well," Iggy began, placing his hands in his pockets, "Funny thing, actually. I tripped and fell into Fang's fists by no fault of his. Then, I was accused of being the worst best friend in the world. You know how that is."

"That," Delanie stated from where she sat on the couch, "Is most unfortunate."

"Thank you," Iggy replied. "You English people always understand."

"No we don't- we just pretend we do. Like why you Americans need a device to records four different shows at the same time is insane."

"Well, why English people have to have tea with everything is just as insane," Iggy retorted.

"Touche," Delanie agreed.

"Igs, let's go talk in the dining room." I turned him around and pushed him towards the open entrance. The room had a table with enough space for all of us bird kids, Total, Ella, and my mom. Even if Delanie stopped by there was room. "What really happened now?" I asked quietly.

Iggy's eye was swollen shut and he also had a split lip- in other words- he looked terrible. "He's pissed. He went off accusing me of stealing you. He came up with some crackpot theory that you left so that he would get over you so then, you could swoop back in and start dating me without there being a problem."

"Fang actually said all that?" I would've raised my eyebrow if I didn't know that it would've been lost on Iggy.

"Yeah, but in a Fang-like manner," Iggy concluded. "And he has no idea about Nudge and I so, he thinks I'm going for you." He smirked, probably trying to act all tough. "Now- is there a piece of meat I can use for this eye to look really manly?"

I laughed lightly, given the situation of course. "Where is he now?"

Iggy frowned, "I see we're still on this subject. He's with his girlfriend. He'll come back tonight most likely to check up on Nick." Then, Iggy placed his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "Still can't believe it." I knew what he was referring to. Did he want the others to over hear? "Chill Max, they're focused on the movie."

"Actually, I got bored," Delanie stepped into the room. Iggy smirked as Delanie continued, "Of course, I was curious as well as to what you might be talking about. Didn't know we were telling people you're secret Max."

"We're not," I muttered.

"Hey," Iggy said insulted, "I am not 'people'. I am the trustworthy friend." Had we been fourteen and Iggy said that, I would've snorted and completely ignored his statement.

"So, lover boy is off in the middle of who knows where with a girl that isn't Max," Delanie concluded. Proving that she was eavesdropping this entire time.

"Don't you know about privacy Delanie?" I asked.

"Nope," she gave me a smirk.

"It's cool, neither do I. So, English broad what do you think of the whole situation? We've been together since the beginning of our lives so a new intake will be a breath of fresh air." Iggy and Delanie had to have been cut from the same cheese or something- they were so alike personality wise.

"I say, Max should talk to Fang and tell him the truth-," Delanie was instantly cut off.

"That won't work. He barely listened to me. Max's chances are slim. He's been trying to cut himself off from the flock since she left." Iggy informed us but noticed our hesitation to respond. "Let's put it this way, the flock sticks together if Max and Fang stick together. Max leaves, Fang, who only stayed with us for Max, leaves. Then, I have to try and keep us together until Max and Fang work it out…but it won't be like the last time you two split up."

Delanie nodded her head, "I remember reading that on the blog. He hasn't posted since the whole saving the world ordeal ended."

"My point is- this isn't going to be easy," Iggy continued. "And chances are now, Fang needs Max more than ever and he doesn't even realize it."

"I think you should tell him about Nick," Delanie suggested.

"No, that won't work." Iggy stated.

"Why not?" Delanie asked.

Iggy looked right at me, as if he could actually see, "Because now, if Fang just comes back to Max after she tells him about Nick- it won't be because he's ready to fix things but because he has a responsibility. What we need to do, is get Max and Fang alone, maybe just watching a movie or going to get groceries- anything."

"Now what?" I asked.

"In due time." Iggy replied.

"I like the whispering, now all we need is the music they play when we're about to come up with a great idea," Delanie replied. I rolled my eyes at her. "What? It's the truth."

I sighed, "I'm going to check up on Nick."

That was yesterday.

Today, I'm going to get groceries…with Fang…based off Iggy's plan with a little help from Delanie and my mother. I'll let you know what happens when I get back.

**This is either a comedy or a tragedy, but I'm not sure as to which just yet,**

**Maximum Ride**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8...here it is in all it's glory. Chapter 9 as soon as I get...15 reviews? Oh, and I'm posting up a new story as well as the end to What I Saw.**

**Tired and frustrated with de computer,**

**flyerac1029**


	9. Chapter 9

**Later that Day**

**Plans always tend to fail Diary,**

So, my mom went to Fang this morning telling him that we were running low on supplies for Nick and food for the rest of us. She claimed she was working late (I'm not sure if that's the truth or not) and that since all the others were going to school (Fang had opted out apparently after I left), that him and I were the only two that had a chance.

Somehow, in the mix of things, it was decided that Fang, Nick, and I were to go to the grocery store and get the things off my mother's list. He would drive us and I was to go because my mother insisted upon it.

We were sitting there in the car, on the way to the store, and I couldn't help thinking about how much things have changed. He was quieter than usual sitting there while I sat in the back next to Nick's car seat watching him observe the dangling toys over his head.

I placed my finger in Nick's hand and he instantly grabbed it. I smiled and my eyes lit up. "Hey, Nick" I whispered to him. "Hey baby." I was speaking in the little kid speech. I felt kind of strange doing it (maybe it was the hormones again) but Nick gave a wide, toothless grin and giggled.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and I saw we were at the store. I heard Fang turn off the engine and then unbuckle his seatbelt. I did the same and was going around the car to garb Nick only to find that Fang had already gotten him and was holding him.

"No fair," I grumbled, "You get the cute adorable baby. I get a crummy cart." I was trying to fix things with us but Fang gave me this look that was blank and emotionless. Not even a hint of a smile. I mentally sighed as my eyes watched Nick with his head resting on Fang's shoulder begin to close his eyes. He always fell asleep when somehow held him and started walking around. (I think he never woke then because he knew he was in safe arms).

We walked towards the small local store and I grabbed the cart. I heard the annoying rustle of the wheels going around and around (you'd think they'd fix that) as we stepped into the cool aired building. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the list. First, we needed some fruits and vegetables so I headed over to that section.

I heard Nick hiccup and I instantly checked on him. He was sound asleep and had turned his head so that his nose was lightly touching Fang's cleanly shaven neck. "He's fine," Fang replied, his eyes curiously watching me.

"I guess I'm just using to having to act like a mother," I replied. I went back to pushing the cart grabbing what looked like a good salad and then stopping to pick out some tomatoes. I figured I could help make a salad (seeing as how no cooking was required). "So, what's her name?" I asked casually.

He knew exactly what I meant. "Kelsey," he replied, his free hand was smoothing Nick's back. I could sense that he was angry that I even asked, it was slightly there in the several impassive layers.

"How long?" I continued. I finished with the tomatoes and went to grab a wrapped up cucumber. I began pushing again to look for dressings.

"Four months," I almost dropped the Italian dressing in my hand. That long? How far had they gone? Was it honestly that serious? "What about you? Anyone?" There was intrigue in his voice as much as he would hate to admit it. We were both too busy avoiding looking at each other. Maybe if we got this awkward, one of us has moved on thing, than maybe, we'd be on better speaking terms. I shook my head heading towards the meats. My mom wanted to make a roast or something (with the help of Iggy). "So, Iggy…" Fang's voice rolled off on that last word, leaving an empty space. He wanted an answer from me.

I lifted my eyes to Fang to find him watching me. "I thought you knew me," I stated. "Iggy- Iggy who is the world' biggest sexist pig?" I thought in my head that I would have to tell Iggy about this and apologize. I couldn't get on his bad side afterall. He held my deepest darkest secret in the entire world.

"I knew you," Fang replied, making sure to accent the past tense of that story.

"And I haven't changed," I assured him. I knew he read the truth in my eyes but he refused to accept that. Then, my eyes went to Nick- maybe I was lying just a little bit. My heart squeezed as a reminder and my eyes winced at a reflex. Fang caught that.

As I walked grabbing other items off the list, I was lost in thought. Romeo and Juliet had made a plan (just some information was wrong or something like that). And instead of living happily ever after, they both died. I definitely didn't want that to happen to us.

We had to grab something for Nick's diaper rash. I went down the baby aisle and found myself just standing there. Fang stared over my shoulder, reading the list, before saying, "Here." He handed Nick over to me, making sure to cradle his head and everything like a professional. Then, he was walking down the aisle searching both sides until he came across what he was looking for. Easily, he picked it out of the shelves and was back at my side dropping it in the carriage.

How did he know everything while I- Nick's mother, had no idea? My eyes went wide and I could almost feel the tears as Fang stared at me. I turned my attention to holding Nick, just to avoid the look I was getting.

Fang went to the carriage and continued with other baby things to which I had no idea about. Fang didn't even know he was a father and yet- somehow- he was the perfect one. Of course that didn't make me go out and spill the beans. I rather have him never know and live his life until him and that girl Kelsey got married and decided to have little fledglings of their own.

"Is she a red-head?" I watched as Fang smirk. "What?" I asked impatiently. He shook his head and let his eyes drift down to the carriage. "Just curious is all." The truth was, I had learned while being extremely bored locked up in London that red-heads suffered more pain than brunettes or blondes. I was looking out for her well-being is all. (All right, I was hoping she was a red-head so if I punched her, it would hurt extra hard…that was harsh. Forget I ever said that Diary).

"I guess your right, _some_ things never change." Was he hinting that he had changed? Was he secretly trying to tell me that he didn't love me anymore? Then he stopped, as if he was reading my mind and catching what I was saying. Fang looked at me, opened his mouth, before shutting it. Damn, for once I thought he could have a word vomit but not Fang, he was always in control.

We got the food without Nick waking up and we were back in the car. The groceries filled up the trunk and the back (bird kids after all) so I was forced to sit in the passenger's seat. I hoped Fang wouldn't think too much about the cashier saying "Oh, he looks just like you," without the snide tone because we look sometimes like we're twenty with our height and all. Fang's hands were tight on the wheel. I was waiting for him to start the car.

"Why were you so upset?" he asked. He was referring to when I almost broke down over the fact that Fang was a better parent than me, that he was dating some girl for four months, and that I had broken his heart. I had to come up with a pretty good lie.

"I-I stubbed my toe on the wheel and it really hurt," I replied.

"Don't lie," he shook his head in disbelief. He hit the steering wheel but didn't set off the horn. He was upset and he was mad and…and? And a tear escaped his eye even though I knew he had been trying to hold it back.

That broke me a bit and tears escaped a few times (damn hormones). "Because I left! That's why! Because you meant the most to me and I treated you like dirt. I just left and for reasons I can't even explain! All right, I broke your heart and I don't deserve you so there's the truth. Happy now?"

My eyes went to Nick who was awake- just staring at me. I turned back to Fang, he was completely turned towards me now, tears were escaping my eyes. Then, he was leaning in towards me, a look of awe strewn across his face. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face but- but I couldn't Diary.

Instead, I turned away from him, opened the door, and blurted with a weak and shaky voice, "I'm flying." Before shutting the door and walking to a place where I could open my wings without being noticed, I caught Fang's eyes and told him everything.

I told him in that look that he had a girlfriend of four months that he ought to be loyal too. I told him that what I had gone through, I'd never be able to tell him (a.k.a Nick). I told him that I didn't trust myself to never hurt him again.

**And that's when I knew the plan had failed,**

**Maximum Ride

* * *

All right, I know, it totally sucks that Max and Fang aren't together. (It's what I assume we all hope for when it comes to reading the MR fanfictions). Also, the fact about red heads is true- they are more sensitive to pain (sorry to all you red heads). I sort of cried for this chapter...cause yes, he was going to kiss her. But Max has just raised the bar for a whole new form of running away (and ****I didn't even think that was possible after she went to London). So what'd you think?**

**Just finished Slumdog Millionaire and it was amazing,**

**flyerac1029**


	10. Chapter 10

**March 10, 2013**

**DIARY, guess what?**

Fang and I got back together you "ask"? Nope, in fact, things are just as bad as always. And Delanie who believes she is "the next Gandhi" (her words not mine), has decided to take the girls and me on a "Let's Get Max's Hopes Up" shopping spree.

Well, as you can tell this won't go well. I'm as stubborn as a monkey with no bananas when I have to go shopping. So, as it was, when I was ready to go (as in dressed nice enough to be seen in the public eye but not nice enough to get hit on) I went over to Nick's crib to stare at him. I wanted to take him with me but Delanie called this a "Code Red Moment of Crisis".

I responded with, "I don't even know what it means when Code Red is used for Homeland Security, who invented the whole damn thing."

The reply I received back was, "Your life is in the Lou and we're going to stop it, clog it, and drag it back up." Yeah, nasty picture of what my life means to Delanie right there.

Nick was moving his legs about, a bit advanced for his age but then again, he probably had better muscles than normal humans like the rest of us. At the corner of his crib I saw something I hadn't seen before. There was a stuffed animal…it was a blue bear and when I picked it up, it rattled.

Then the door burst open and I heard, "MAX! Come on! Hurry up before we loose a good parking spot!" Delanie stood there, she short hair tied up into two pig tails except her bangs which fell in front of her eyes, which at the moment were closed. But when she opened them, she caught me holding the bear. "Oh, that's cute did you get him that?"

I shook my head. Who else could've gotten him that? It hadn't been here earlier this morning when Nick had to cry to wake me up because he had a wet diaper. I decided to go with Angel must've had gotten the bear back when we first moved here and didn't want it anymore so she gave it to Nick. That must be it. I would just have to remember to ask her later.

I placed the bear near Nick, his eyes following my movement. "Bye," I whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. When I turned around I saw that not only was Delanie there but so was the Gasman, holding another curious item as always.

"You seemed really attached to the baby," he noted. I felt my face drop in thought as Delanie interrupted.

"She's just lost her mind- England air isn't too good for her." Delanie whispered. "I wouldn't go there either if I were you. We have a _queen_, a girl, running the country." Gazzy made a disgusted face. Ah, the easy to mold minds of eight-year-old boys who believe in cooties. I gave Delanie an appreciative smile as Gazzy walked away. "Now let's go. And you owe me," she added.

"Yeah, and I want my tea to be taxed less," I complained.

"Yankee," she muttered.

"Blue-Haired Redcoat," I remarked.

We walked out with smiles on our faces.

A few decades of minutes later…

"Max, you need new shoes," Ella noted. I stared down at my sneakers, which were a few months past their expiration date but I always thought that as long as I could tie the shoes laces then they were considered "new". Then again, I lived on the run for a good part of my life.

"Okay," I noted hesitantly, wondering why we had to go to a store for this and not…let's say…a thrift store which is basically brand new stuff for a cheaper price. "But, I don't really feel like buying anything." I was still feeling guilty about my new CD that I bought in London.

"I saw we get a intensely hot, 'look at me! look at me!', 'you so want me, Fang', outfit for Max," Nudge stated. I stared at her with a little bit of a harsh glare. She shrugged, "Sorry, but sometimes Max, you being you isn't always going to work."

"Don't I know it," I sighed. Which of course, caught _EVERYONE's _attention." You'd think I was growing a third eye or I had a tattoo on my forehead that read "Suck It". In reality, I had just said four words and sighed which was a catastrophic event in the world of my family and friends.

Delanie, already knowing the story since instead of flying straight home I went to visit her, felt the need to tell anyone nearby. "Max ran away…again. From Fang, who was going to kiss her."

"Max!" Nudge complained.

"Honestly," Angel shook her head as if she wasn't eight years old.

"You'd _think_ you'd know by now Max that if it's _**FANG**_, then you don't run away." Ella replied. We were heading into a store with an extremely girly name that I was not at all appreciating. I'd rather be home right now, holding my baby, and ignoring the rest of my problems instead of FACING THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF A MALL!!!

Sometimes, people just don't understand Diary. Which is why I have you.

_Are you going to tell them Max?_

_**You know what? I saved the world Voice, have you planned on leaving yet?**_

**.**** .**** .**** …..**(that was a super pause).

_**No response? That's what I thought.**_

"Max," Angel was suddenly standing next to me while Ella went with Nudge to try on new clothes. Delanie was chatting up with the guy behind the counter. "Why did you leave? Why is it so bad that you have to block me from seeing it?" Angel's wide blue eyes were sort of wet, as if she was about to cry.

I bit my lip to hold back the word splurge I tend to have. Iggy knowing was a risky business as it was. "Angel, sweetie, you're too young. Another day," I explained. She nodded her head as if that was good enough. Then she reached up and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

_I'm sorry that you can't tell us. I'm sorry that whatever happened couldn't be prevented. I know you wouldn't just leave for no reason Max. _I smiled down at Angel as Delanie came back to stand with us. "Get his number?" I asked curiously.

"Totally gay, but I love talking to those type of guys, they're the best. He was telling me that my hair was 'absolutely fabulous' and that he had been considering to do something crazy with his hair color but then he decided that was too cliché or what not. So, he's going to go bald. It was my idea," Delanie smirked, so proud with herself. "I always love helping another in fashion. Which now means, you Miss. Broken-Hearted-has-to-step-into-the-Damn-Spot-Light, it's your turn. STEP RIGHT UP!." (Was I on The Price is Right? Or hell? Which one seemed more likely.) I was pushed from behind as Delanie went through the racks grabbing clothes so neon I wouldn't use them to stop traffic out of fear of blinding the drivers or so short that they'd be considered dangerously cut on Angel. None of which was turning out to my liking.

"Ooh, Max is going to try clothes on. This is like…as big as…as when I ate those nine Snickers bars without barfing," Nudge commented. That received an intrigued/impressed look from Delanie and a kind of grossed out one from Ella.

"I think she should try these on," Angel pointed to a few items that Delanie was holding on. "They would definitely make Fang jealous to see her in." There were an assortment of nods and agreements when I took a step back, away from them.

"Guys, let's not do this," I stated, holding my hands up. "I'm not going to make Fang jealous. I just want…want to move on."

"But-," Nudge started.

"But _nothing_. Fang has someone in his life right now. I'm still adjusted to being back. And I hurt him and the fact of the matter is, I won't even know how badly because I wasn't even around to witness it all." Except that moment in the car when I saw his face before I once again ran.

"Max, Fang- he doesn't have a _life_ for someone to _be in_ right now." Angel told me. "And I know because he's stopped trying to block his mind. He's too depressed to care." That caught a few worried glances from people hearing only parts of our conversation. Even listening to all of it made me worried. "Damn it Max, he loves you."

"Language Angel," I reminded her but my heart wasn't in it. "And like I said, maybe one day, when you're older, I'll let you know exactly why Fang and I can't be together. It's a matter of his happiness."

"Stop being selfless Max, you already saved the world, get over it and try for once to go for what you _know _you want," Ella told me. They were all glaring at me as if they wanted to kill me (except Delanie). In fact, just give them their torches and pitchforks right now. I'll be massacred in three seconds.

I suppose it was because in a way, you never mess with a girl's view on true love. For a very long time, I knew they had considered what Fang and I had to be the ultimate Truest of True Loves. Well, it can't be true with the secrets I hold and him still dating that Kelsey girl. I was ruining their images and so, I was going to pay for that- someway, somehow.

We moved on to another store. Delanie pulled me aside and began to talk to me. "I can't believe you're just giving up on him. You are a very stupid girl." Wow- I thought, just when I had someone on my side, she jumps over the line and joins "Get Max back together with Fang."

"Delanie, you of all people should know that things aren't that simple. I have no choice but to give up on him. I made choices and so did he…this is what I'm suppose to do," I whispered harshly. Never once in my life did I think I would say things like this while ducking behind a pair of torn jeans and bright pink spring jackets.

"But he is the _father_ of your _son_. He loves you and you love him. What is so complicated about that?"

"What about the fact that I was gone for as long as I was? How about that Angel is now starting to swear. Nudge and Iggy are dating. You're all the way here from England. I'm keeping the fact that I'm a mother secret from everyone. And now, I'm really hungry because I'm angry and haven't had lunch. Oh- and you know what else- my life isn't a freaking movie so it never works out that well!" Delanie took it all, probably royally pissed, but keeping an impassive face.

"Max? Delanie? What are you doing?" Nudge was standing there. "And what about your life being a movie Max? Is something wrong? Did you leave because something happened between you and Fang?" How much did she hear?

Delanie, trying to pull out another clever cover up since her last one to Gazzy, could sadly only manage to say one thing. "Your mama is so fat, when she gets stuck in the door you have to butter her sides and bribe her with a Twinkie to get her out!"

Introduce silence from me with Nudge's, "What?" And you get the worst attempt at a save…E-V-E-R. A few more painful moments passed before Nudge looked at Delanie and said, "You're like a female version of Iggy- it's kind of freaking me out. Not you, Delanie," Nudge clarified (forgetting why she was even here, "Just the fact that you both tell jokes at random times."

"Well," I continued, "She was dropped on her head a few times when she drank too much at college parties. That's her excuse. Iggy's is a defense mechanism for his low self-esteem. So there's the difference. Let's go find Angel and Ella, shall we?" I shot Delanie a stare who gave me a look back that said "Well, you could've stopped me."

**And believe me, the next time if god forbid this situation ever arises again, I will,**

**Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**So, CHAPTER 10!!!! YES! If any of you find Delanie's blurb weird, it does happen. Once, my best friend and I were talking about the guy I liked when he walked in. My friend decided to tell him we were talking about Maple Trees and if they get sticky...yeah. No lie. But he believed it because...well, me and my friend would talk about Maple Trees. So, I hope there was a little comedy (to lighten up from the last sad chapter) and also a little more Delanie because she is the coolest person I have ever invented in my head.**

**DELANIE: It's true, sadly, her character lack 3 dimensions, but not me. I am so real that it's spooky and in flyerac's head can be considered the better part of a split personality.**

**All right...not really. But tell me what you think. (And I'm sorry for babbling but I have brain freeze from a McDonald's milkshake right now.)**

**Going, going...still not gone,**

**flyerac1029**

**(now gone)**


	11. Chapter 11

**June 10, 2013**

**The name's Ride, Maximum Ride, Diary,**

I could be a spy. Like 007 ranked. Except better, way better. But I'm not proud as to why exactly I know this.

First, we'll start with the day as if everything was normal.

I was up with Nick, who was now six months old, it was only two in the morning. He had a bit of a fever and I wasn't sure what to do. Besides the slight temperature rise, he seemed perfectly normal. I was swaying him in his arms when all of a sudden, two arms were reaching out and taking him away from me. I almost panicked, from lack of sleep and the fear that Nick would be stolen from me by crazy scientists, until my eyes connected with a pair of obsidian ones.

I felt my entire body relax and calm down. All adrenaline disappearing as if it never happened. "Thanks," I whispered. "I- I don't know what to do. We never get sick, Fang, never, so what is this?"

"Angel was like this too," he replied. "I think we all were." At the moment, his voice was soft as his eyes stared down at Nick. I rubbed my eyes from being exhausted. All of our awkwardness was gone for the moment because of Nick. Fang, from the look in his eyes, was clearly set on taking care of this kid.

He was still with Kelsey. We were barely talking. The Fang and I that had saved the world, that had been close enough to have a kid, -they were long gone it seemed.

"Fang, what's so different about Nick from the rest of the flock? Why does he make you stay?" I asked, standing up so that I could make out the profile of my son…our son. But of course, Fang wasn't even aware of it.

Fang lifted his eyes to me and I knew he was replaying that last moment between us in his head where I ran away from him. I had been avoiding him successfully ever since. I wondered if he would even tell me when he responded, "Because, he reminds me of you." So Iggy hadn't been lying to me when he said Fang saw me in Nick. "Go to sleep Max," he told me and I listened.

I lay down but I was awake the entire time he was there. Eventually, minutes passed, maybe even hours, when I suddenly heard him move and placed Nick in his crib. Then, there was a hesitant few seconds before I felt a hand across my cheek, brushing my hair away, and then his lips pressed against my forehead, lingering. When he backed away, I opened my eyes and stared at him.

Fang was shocked, he must've thought I was asleep. He was only inches away from me and his breath danced across my face. I saw the waver of his eyes as they drifted down to my lips. "Please," he whispered. I hesitated, watching him. His hand was still at my cheek, holding my face.

I gave in diary and I wasn't exactly happy with it either. I nodded my head and Fang slowly, cautiously brought his face down to close the distance. His lips pressed against mine and I responded lightly. It was such a chaste kiss, simple and pure, that it reminded me of Fang. I had to find the underlying feelings because they were buried deep down. I felt his need, his hurt, his love, everything in that kiss which lasted only a few seconds. Then, he was backing away and walking out the door as if it had never happened.

It took a lot of control not to beg him to come back.

The next morning, Iggy came and woke me up. Everyone was near the ends of their school terms, which I was looking forward too. "Hey, what happened?" He asked. "Fang is actually _here_."

I sat up, thinking of that kiss, before replying, "Did you actually ask him?" Things had not gotten better between Fang and Iggy seeing as how Iggy and I were on great speaking terms. He shook his head to my response. "And what makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

"You always have everything to do with it," Iggy replied. "So, what happened?" I thought of the kiss when…

"Oh my gosh, you kissed?!" Suddenly, I found myself staring up at Angel. Damn it, I was so focused on blocking certain other facts from her that I forgot that she might be listening to me.

"Ooh, interesting," Iggy noted. "That must be it."

"What?" Suddenly Nudge and Ella were in the doorway.

"Fang and Max kissed last night," Angel informed them with more enthusiasm that I would've liked. Suddenly, my bed was crowded with three excited girls and Iggy, who I felt bad for was now stuck with me to suffer. "So, tell them what happened," Angel said having seen everything in my mind.

"Nothing, and Igs, the reason he's probably here is Nick is running a bit of a fever," I explained, trying to get up but Ella pulled be back down. "You guys have school," I reminded them.

"That can wait. And we all know he's staying because of you," Nudge replied. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. I kept quiet and refused to say anything until they had no choice but to leave for school. I thought it worked quite well to their disappointments.

I went out in the kitchen to see Fang sitting at the table eating toast and eggs. "Hey," I replied. He looked up at me and I hated that there was a brightness there.

"Hey," he nodded his head before turning to his breakfast. "Nick?" He asked.

"Sleeping, I figured he could use it after the late night. When he wakes up, I'm going to give him some formula." I went to the cabinets and grabbed some cereal that was a lot of fiber and healthy stuff. My mom had to keep reminding me to eat healthy. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Kelsey is coming over," he answered before taking a bite of bread. What? He was inviting her over? You have got to be kidding me. She was going to be here. Fang caught my attitude suddenly turned sour. "Is that a problem?" He asked, did I detect a hint of hope in his voice.

"No," I shook my head, "I'll just stay in my room and look over Nick. You know, to make sure he's all right. Plus, I figured I'd do the flock's laundry so they have some clean clothes for the week-end in case they had any plans. I believe Angel mentioned a sleepover or was it Nudge…?" I grabbed my cereal box and headed out the kitchen.

"Max," Fang was as bit frustrated. I was acting a bit like a baby in the fact that my tone hinted that what I was doing did not make me happy. Would you want to be stuck in your bedroom while your ex was in the living room snogging his new girlfriend? No, you would not.

There was a knock at the door. "That's my cue," I informed him and I stepped into my room planning on finishing whatever was in the box. At least I was eating healthy food while being somewhat depressed. (I had gotten my stupid hopes up again, which I knew I couldn't even follow through with).

I heard a voice, it was bright, cheery, and everything I hate to hear when it's a girl who had Fang. I felt the old jealousy riding up and I could care less that I had to protect my secret from him finding out. It's too bad he couldn't lock the door because I was about to burst right out and ask this girl who she thought she was…but I was the one who left. I left, which meant I initiated the "we're done" part of our relationship.

"Fangy? Why are we here?" Kelsey asked. I stepped out once I knew they were in the living room and sat in the hall where they couldn't see me, listening to their conversation. Fangy? What was this nonsense? All right, maybe I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I had too.

"Just thought we'd chill for the day…" Fang's voice trailed off, and I knew he didn't mean what he was saying."

Kelsey caught it too, "What's going on?"

Fang sighed heavily.

I instantly heard it. He was hesitating…he wouldn't do it, would he? No…not because of last night. One stupid kiss and he was going to end it.

"I see how it is," and then she was walking towards the hall and I had no time to react. (Okay, so I lied, I'm the worst spy ever).

She had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, in a bright pink tee shirt and short shorts. She was Fang's complete opposite. She stopped when she saw me sitting there and her eyes went wide with recognition. "You're back," she replied and she shook her head and laughed. "Better he left me for you than for no one." I raised an eyebrow and surprisingly calm, she responded, "It was always about you." Similar to what Iggy had said and it hurt that it came from her.

Kelsey left, just as soon as she had came, and when I looked towards the living room, I saw Fang standing there staring at me. I didn't break the eye contact, but I did stand up and walk into the room I shared with Nick. I had to shut the door to stop staring at him. He did that to be with me. Now, he was waiting for me...but I couldn't cross back over.

I had just screwed everything up. He couldn't be with me. How could I hold this secret from him? If we got together, there would be a time when I would have to tell him and then, he be so hurt. Fang thought that kiss meant something…believe me Diary, it meant a lot, any kiss with him does, but he couldn't know that.

Later that day there was a knock at my door…"Go away Fang." I had muttered.

"Actually, Max, it's Gazzy." I lifted my head and watched as the door opened. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. "I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded my head, "Sure. What do you want to build this time?"

Gazzy ran a hand through his hair, making the strands standing up in a messy style. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about a few months ago…when Dr. Martinez got off the plane. You and Delanie were there with her. I saw you, despite the bad disguise, you taught us to recognize enemies and each other. Everyone was concentrating on the baby but I wasn't interested. You were there, Max. Don't deny it."

Gazzy paused for a moment then, and I saw him gather up his courage to say, "And then I did some math…Max, Nick's your baby. And Fang's the father."

Those were statements, Diary. Not questions. Gazzy knew.

**Secrets are very hard to keep apparently Diary,**

**Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**So, a little Fax, a little kiss. But no, sadly, it wasn't enough. This problem is too complex for something so little. And now, Gazzy knows. I tried to think of the last person to most likely find out in other fanfictions and I realized the Gasman doesn't get much credit. The kid has to be an unbelievable genius to help a blind guy build bombs. Figuring out math, being aware of his surroundings, he could do it and plus, eight year old boys don't find babies all that interesting (especially Gazzy because it's something he cant' blow up). I hope you agree. And like.**

**Wishing the best of luck to your enjoyment of this chapter,**

**flyerac1029**


	12. Chapter 12

**Later that Day.**

**Right where I left off Diary,**

"Wait just one minute Gazzy, when did you put the puzzle together?" I demanded.

"So you aren't denying it," he hinted.

"Well, from the sound of it, you pretty much knew," I stated as I crossed my arms.

"You just made me 100 percent sure. Before I was sure beyond a reasonable doubt but now, there's no doubt." Gazzy smirked. I sat on the bed and covered my hands with my face in frustration.

Then I lifted my head, "Since _when_ did you know about how babies are made? I thought you still believed in the stork myth." Gazzy began laughing and wiped away an invisible tear.

"Geez Max, your mom gave us the talk a few months after you left. I guess she figured you and Fang wouldn't be in this situation if you had one. Too bad you missed it, the _look_ on Fang's face was priceless, especially at one point when your mom glared at him for a very noticeable amount of time." My mom…gave them…the sex talk? All of them? Gulp.

Another knock came at the door and I groaned, "Come on in." I laid down on my bed and watched as Nudge stepped in.

"Did you ask her?" Nudge asked, not to me but to Gazzy. I watched the little exchange between them.

"Yeah, except for the fact that you didn't let me finish talking Nudge! Geez, do you have to interrupt? Just because your use to talking so much Nudge doesn't mean everyone talks so little. And you sure have a big mouth-,"

"WOAH!" I sat up straight. I pointed at Gazzy and Nudge, "Are you seriously telling me that BOTH of you know?!" I groaned outwardly and laid down holding my head. "This is not good, this is never good. Oh geez. "How the heck did this happen?" Shit, shit, shit.

"Well, I already told you how I figured it out. Nudge found out because she had her suspicions and got Iggy to spill the beans to her. Then, because she couldn't keep a secret decided to see if I knew. It's a good thing you didn't go to Angel, Nudge." Gazzy was staring at her now, "Once Angel knows than everyone knows."

"So for however long, you two have been keeping this secret without confronting me…or telling anyone, especially Fang, for that matter?" Both of them nodded that heads. I sat up and sighed, "And all this time I thought I was keeping a good secret to myself."

"Hey, you will not believe what happened to me today!" Suddenly, Delanie was walking in. Then she stooped stared at me, then Nudge and Gazzy.

Just for a moment, I wondered what we looked like to Delanie, Diary. There was Nudge dressed in her jean skirt and pink shirt with her brown wings held in tight against her back. Gazzy in his black sweat and jeans. Me chilling out in a tank top and jeans. But I'm sure Delanie caught none of that because she instantly pointed at those two and replied, "You guys know don't you? I knew they were too smart to keep a secret from. Especially one like this that belongs on Desperate Housewives."

"They have that in England?" I asked.

"I never saw except they had a marathon yesterday," she replied with a shrug. "Well, I came in to tell you- I got us dates. Perfect way to make Fang mad is to make him jealous. Am I right or am I right?"

"Neither, you're wrong," I whispered. "I don't want to go out on a date with anyone." Unless it's Fang my subconscious told me. I turned my attention to Nick and picked him up. "Where's everyone else?" I asked when I stepped out and found the home, for the most part, empty.

"Fang's in his room. Angel has that sleepover remember? Igs is in the living room. Dr. Martinez called before to say she just got out of work and is picking up take-out so Iggy doesn't have to cook." I brought Nick to the living room. There was a good enough of a large space for him and his toys, although he was just accomplished flipping himself over and lifting his head.

I placed him on his back but Nick wasn't happy with that and flipped himself over. On his stomach, he moved his head slowly about. His brown eyes lifting up to me. Everyone else was sitting on the couch still talking about my possible date. "I'm not going," I announced as I went to a small bin where I kept Nick's children toys. When I turned around, he was no longer there in the center of the room. I felt a slight tugging on my pant leg and I looked down. Nick was there, smiling and giggling as slowly, he lifted himself up, holding tightly onto my jeans waving unsteadily on his feet.

A smile spread across my face. "Guys, look- he's standing up. He lifted himself all by himself." Nick was giggling as if sensing how excited I was. "Someone go get Iggy and Fang, they should definitely see this."

I watched Gazzy and Nudge ran off to go get them. I picked Nick up and placed him in the center of the floor. How is it that in just one day he had managed to crawl and lift himself up? He was definitely a month or two ahead of kids his age. I took a few steps away just as Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang stepped into the room. Iggy and Nudge sat down next to each other. Gazzy sat down as well but Fang remained standing.

"Nick," I held out my arms. My son lifted his eyes up to mine and giggled as if feeling this was a game. _Come to mommy_, I thought. Slowly, he lifted his arms in the air and moved his legs as fast as he could. He was laughing the entire time. His dark hair moved away from his face and his dark eyes were glinting. I had my arms at a high enough height so that when Nick reached me, he grabbed one of my arms. He watched me the entire the time, smiling down at him, as he pulled himself again. I saw his chubby legs shaking a bit and drool dribbling out the side of his mouth. I laughed and stared up at all that had witnessed.

Then, Nick was inching himself closer to me taking small little steps until suddenly, his arms wrapped around my neck. He curled his fingers into my hair and I picked him up. "Good job, Nick." I had never been so proud of anyone in my entire life. My eyes looked up and there he was- Fang, just watching me and our son. We shared a look. He was happy and proud too. Was it possible for someone to act like a father to their kid without knowing said kid was their child? Fang sure seemed to confirm that question.

Then, in a quiet whisper, as if Nick knew it was a secret, I heard him whisper, "Mama."

**My heart about exploded with joy,**

**Maximum Ride**


	13. Chapter 13

**July 09, 2013**

**Diary, if you had a voice,**

I bet you would be wondering who heard what Nick said? To be honest, I almost barely heard it myself so I was very happy to say that no one heard. Then, I bet you would be wondering about Angel. How did she not find out? Well, Angel's gotten comfortable with mind reading- she can barely hear me now without really trying or when I slip up. I assumed it was the same for the rest of the flock. Time had given us resistance, that whole thing you know?

So it's been a month since I last wrote anything. Nick barely liked talking (sound like anyone to you) but when he came across me, he's whispered "Mama" a few times. Eventually everyone heard but Iggy (thank goodness) suggested, "I think he's trying to say Max." Everyone, shockingly, bought his excuse unless they already knew the secret.

"How do you think he knows?" Nudge asked, it was just me and her and Nick. Everyone had gone out to grab pizza. Normally, Iggy cooks with a little help from someone else in the flock. I raised an eyebrow and waited for Nudge to further continue the meaning of her question. "How does Nick know that you're his mother?" I shrugged.

Nick, overhearing our conversation, looked at me and smiled, "Mama." Then, he was back to playing with the blocks, stacking them up high. Nudge 'awed' just like I'm sure your did Diary.

"You know what? I believe we should test this? Nick, what's my name?" Nudge pointed at herself. We hadn't tested to see if he knew everyone else.

"Nu," he murmured without looking up at her. The blocks fell and he hit his hands on the ground and laughed. Then, he continued restacking them again. It just occurred to me then that I hadn't seen or bought those blocks before. Just like Nick's blue bear, I had no idea where they had come from.

"Who bought Nick's blocks?" I asked.

Nudge smirked. I shot her a look that she better tell me now. "Fang bought them." What? Catching my shock, Nudge continued. "Yeah, the blocks, a few shirts, Nick's favorite bear. He has a job at a store but I'm not really sure what he does with all of his money. But- buying Nick stuff is one of them. Maybe in some way- Fang knows he's Nick's father."

"No- he can't know," I stared down at Nick again. He was dressed in jean shorts and red baseball shirt. Did Fang buy that stuff?

"Well, I mean deep down to a point that Fang doesn't even realize he feels like he is Nick's father. I want to continue with my little experiment." Nudge stood up and grabbed a few picture frames on the ground.

"Nick, who's this?" Nudge pointed at a picture of Iggy.

His eyes went up to the photo and stared before he did a little hiccup/jump as he explained, "Ie!" Then Nudge switched to another pictures. "Ga…Ah." He was of course looking at a picture of Gazzy and Angel.

"About this Nick? Who is this?" Nudge switched to an old picture of Fang and I, just after we saved the world. Nick stared over at me as if he wasn't thinking of what the right answer was. "Come on, Nick. Who is this?" Nudge asked.

"Mama," Nick first answered. Then he knocked down the blocks, maybe confused with the correct name for Fang. Eventually, he stared up again at me. "Dada," he whispered. I felt my heart drop. How- How did he know?

Nudge smiled, "Ha, proof that you need to tell Fang." I shook my head. No way, nu-uh. "Good job, Nick." He showed a almost toothless grin, he had gotten his two bottom teeth now. His black hair had gotten longer so that I had to swipe it out of his face. Nick pulled himself up using the couch. Then he reached up for the picture Nudge was holding. She put it down.

Using his chubby finger, he pointed at my smiling face, "Mama!" Then he moved to Fang, slowly, "Dada!" His voice was high pitched and giggly. He repeated it again, "Mama! Dada! Mama! Dada!" Then, he realized how much he was talking and turned back to the blocks.

Nudge gave me a victory grin. "Great," I muttered. "Now what are we going to do when Nick calls Fang 'Dada'?" Nudge actually thought about it.

"Ooh, I know, when they get here. I'll be all like- look Fang, look what I taught Nick to call you. I'll ask Nick who Fang his. Nick says 'Dada', then I blame Iggy for teaching me to meddle in things I wasn't supposed to." I shook my head. None of that sounded like a believable idea.

"Fine," I gave up, "Go ahead and try it." Then, I felt a tugging at my pant leg. I stared down and saw Nick staring at me. He lifted his arms up and stumbled. He fell down on his butt. But he didn't cry or complain like some babies. He never cried. He lifted his hands and moved his fingers. I stood up and went to pick him up. He wrapped his finger into my hair. "I think I'm going to grab him some applesauce."

Just then, there was an exclamation of sound as everyone returned with the pizza. I felt my stomach grumble. I ignored saying hi to go grab Nick some applesauce. I sat Nick in his high chair and went to the fridge. I heard Nudge, "Fang! Fang! Guess what? I taught Nick a new trick!"

"He's not some dumb dog, Nudge," Iggy replied.

"I resent that!" Total huffed. He had gone along to "get some fresh air", which here means stick his head out the window and let his tongue flop around.

Everyone entered and I was thankful that there was enough room. "What is it?" Angel asked. Then Angel's eyes connected with mine. _Max, why is everyone blocking their thoughts from me?_

**Another time, sweetie. Not right now.**

"Nick," Nudge was standing in front of him. I hadn't even gotten a chance to give him some applesauce. "What's my name?"

"Nu," Nick mumbled. He gave me a confused, baby look. It was adorable.

"Who's that?"

"Ie."

"Who's that?"

"Ga." I heard Gazzy laugh.

"Who's that?"

"An."

"That?"

"Fa-da!" It was a combination of Dada and Fang. Nick smiled wide at me as if he knew I didn't want him calling Fang "Da-da". I had the smartest baby in the world. Nudge seemed confused.

"Who's that Nick?"

"Fada," Nick whispered, slightly confused.

"Leave him alone Nudge." I went to Nick. "Would someone mind grabbing me a piece of pizza while I give Nick some applesauce?" I grabbed a kitchen chair and sat next to him.

"Mama," Nick whispered. I gave him some applesauce. I smiled. As long as people thought he was trying to call me Max, then I was fine with it.

Just then, a waft of pizza traveled up to my face. I stared down at it, the hand holding the plate was attacking to an arm with a black sleeve. Guess who, Diary?

I stared up at Fang, "Thanks." I grabbed the plate and took a bite. "Yothekrme," I failed to ask. Fang raised an eyebrow. I finished what was in my mouth. "You aren't eating?" He shook his head.

"I'll feed him, you can eat," Fang suggested. I was about to protest but Fang was grabbing a chair. Then, he was picking up the spoon for the applesauce. I continued to eat the pizza. Everyone else, from what I saw as I observed the room, had gone into the living room to watch Are you Smarter than a 5th Grader reruns. I heard Total getting frustrated with the contestant.

Just as Fang grabbed a spoonful of applesauce, Nick smiled and whispered, "Dada!" Like he had done with me. Fang dropped the spoon and his eyes darted to me. Nick used his fingers to eat the applesauce.

"Did you hear that?" Fang asked. His eyes went wide.

"Dada?" Nick then pointed to the spoon and applesauce. Fang immediately responded and gave Nick some food.

"You aren't going to correct him?" I asked. Fang shrugged, watching Nick instead of me. "Why?"

"His real parents are dead…I-I don't mind stepping in. Raising a kid as my own…it'd be kind of cool." Huh…what about Nick's parents being dead? Oh, right, my mom told the flock that his parents were other experiments who died.

"Are you saying you want Nick to think you're his father?" Because ironically enough, you are, I thought. Fang shrugged.

"We were parents to the flock and we were younger then. If Nick chose me, then I'm not going to say no," Fang whispered. "He's called me that a few times now." What? "I just thought he wouldn't say it in front of anyone else." That's why he dropped the spoon like that, because Nick said that in front of Fang.

"So that's why you bought him all those things." I stated. Fang nodded his head. Did most teenage boys want to be a dad for children that weren't theirs? Then again, we weren't normal teenagers, Fang and I. Heck, even Iggy. We were by definition older in experiences. We had lived on our own. We were at spirits, adults, and maybe Fang felt that he should be the one to protect Nick, who was in his mind, an "orphan" baby.

Fang finished the applesauce and went to pick Nick up. I watched our son giggle in his arms as Fang swung him back and forth. A smirk spread across Fang's face. "Careful, he did just eat. Probably don't want to start the gag reflexes now." Fang stopped and our eyes connected.

Fang laughed and stared over at Nick who was observing the light overhead. "You're probably right." I nodded my head. Of course I was. "You're always right," Fang muttered. Did he read me like an almost open book or what? "So," Fang dragged on the conversation (that is actually a surprise) "What do you want for your birthday?" All right, technically, I was already seventeen and so was Fang. Our birthdays had come and passed but due to the past months we had been adjusting to the baby, finishined school (for some of us), findings jobs (ah-hem, me), we never celebrated either my birthday or Fang's. So Iggy, being the gentleman that he was, offered to share his birthday with us. Which was in a few days.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

**I really wanted to say to him, "I want you, Fang",**

**Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

Max's original birthday is in April. Fang's birthday is in May (when Max became pregnant with Nick). I just wanted to clear that up. So their seventeen. I realized I missed their birthdays but it happened to my brother and sister-in-law had their first kid. They forgot not just their birthdays but just about everyone else's. And I don't think Fang is OoC in this chapter. He seems like the kind of guy that would want to raise a baby that wasn't his (but technically is). AND GUESS WHAT? Something big is planned for the next chapter. Ooo, really big. But I won't say too big becuase I don't want to get your hopes up and then disappoint any of you.

Watching Bones,

flyerac1029


	14. Chapter 14

**July 11, 2013**

**Diary,**

_Fang glared at me… "Don't-lie," he managed through clenched teeth. I narrowed my eyes just as soon as he said that._

_"What makes you think I'm lying?" I demanded while-_

Woah, I got ahead of myself there. Sorry.

"Max! Hurry up! Everyone's leaving!" Angel's voice called out. I quickly fixed my coat to make sure that no one could see my wings. Then, I made sure to fix Nick's hoodie so that his little wings weren't seen as well. "Maaaax," Angel called again. I picked my son up and smiled at him. He giggled back.

"All right, I'm coming!" I said. I held Nick tightly as I headed out towards the kitchen. For the collaboration of birthdays, my mom decided to take all of us out to eat. We were going to a local restaurant. It was my first night out with the entire flock, Ella, my mom, and my son. I was wondering how exactly this would turn out.

Nick patted my head with his hand, "Mama." I smirked at him as I found everyone else waiting for me. Fang looked good, standing there in a black, long sleeved shirt, a black jacket to hide his wings, and black jeans. His eye caught mine before drifting over to Nick. A smile appeared on his face.

"Time to go," my mom said with a smile. She leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Happy belated birthday honey," she whispered. Then, she turned to Nick, "Can I have a kiss?" It was the new thing that Nick had learned. He leaned in and kissed my mom on the mouth. Everyone else laughed and Nick, knowing it was him that was the center of everyone's attention laughed as well.

Outside, we had to go use two cars. My mom fit Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy in her car. Guess who was left? Right, Fang, Nick, and me. Fang's car was the only one anyways at the moment with a car seat. "I'll do it," Fang took Nick from me without asking. I headed to the passenger car and tried to pretend I wasn't listening to the scene between my son and his unknowing father.

"Hi Dada," Nick murmured. He was getting better at speaking.

"Hey buddy," Fang whispered back. "Are we going out to eat tonight?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded his head.

"Are we going in the car?"

"Yeah," Nick replied. I looked over my shoulder to see Fang placing Nick in his car seat. My son's arms were waving around.

"Can Daddy have a kiss?" Fang whispered. He had been serious when he said he'd be Nick's father. His eyes shot up to me for a moment before going back to Nick. I watched as Nick gave Fang one of those cute little baby kisses. "Don't fall asleep in the car. You have to eat when we get to the restaurant. Okay?"

"O-hay Dada. Mama?" I saw Nick trying to lean forward and turn to face me. It didn't work with the restraints.

"Max is right there," Fang corrected him and pointed at me.

"Yep, I'm here Nick, don't worry." I watched as Nick relaxed and leaned back. Fang shut the door and then was getting into the driver's seat. When he turned on the car, he switched to the CD and a bunch of kids songs were playing softly in the background. "You're really good with him Fang," I whispered. I watched as his jaw clenched and he tightened his hands on the wheel. "Honestly Fang," I looked over my shoulder at Nick, "You're a great father for him." Maybe because he really was the father.

"Thanks," Fang replied. Then, we were silent until we were pulling into the driveway and getting out. The restaurant was once a country home that was two stories. The outside was white with a black roof and shutters. People were walking in. Around the back there was a walk around garden lit up in lights, farther past that was an open yard, just lit up by the rest of the other lights. We all headed in, my mom had reserved us a table in a large room that was separated from the rest of the building.

Before we sat down, Fang carrying Nick, he came over to me. "Nick, can you give Max a kiss?" Nick smirked and leaned in. I gave him a kiss on the lips. When I stepped back and went to sit down, with Nick's high chair between Fang and I's seats, I saw that Fang was watching me carefully.

As dinner progressed, we all got presents. I got a gift card to a clothing store from everyone combined, which was useful because I could grab some new clothes for Nick as well who was growing insanely fast. I got Iggy a special "Kiss the Cook" apron, which he absolutely loved. I gave Fang a nice pair of headphones and a black mouse for his laptop. That had gotten me mumbled thanks. A cake was brought out and at that instant, a hand was tapping my shoulder. I lifted my head up to see Fang. He wanted to talk. I stood up and followed him outside. Ella took my seat so that she could give Nick some cake.

"I hope this is important because I really wanted cake," I grumbled. Fang led me outside so that we were standing in the garden with all its lights. "What do you want to talk about Fang?" He stopped suddenly and turned around. I bumped into his chest, before I could fully understand how close I was to him, I backed away. Happy to avoid a bad situation, I waited for Fang to talk.

"What's going on Max? You seem to have a lot on your mind," Fang's eyes were on the sky above. There were stars and a bright full moon hanging over us.

"Nothing's going on," I replied. "And I don't have an unusual amount on my mind, just the average, normal amount." I shrugged.

And here is where I started…

Fang glared at me… "Don't-lie," he managed through clenched teeth. I narrowed my eyes just as soon as he said that.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I demanded while holding back the truth as best as I could.

"Because," Fang placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Because I know you." Fed-up with an answer like that, I turned on my heels and walked out onto the open, darker lawn behind the restaurant. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and I turned around to slap him straight in the face. I saw him place a hand on his cheek in shock and he let go of me.

"Don't ever think you know me," I yelled. I took a step backwards away from him. "You don't know me anymore! You don't know me." I ran a hand through my hair. "The Max that saved the world with you- that was with you- she's not here anymore. I am different. I've changed. _WE_ can't happen anymore, stop pretending that something can." I felt my throat tighten up and my heart stutter. Fang didn't seem to like my little rant.

"I know you Max, god damn it." Fang muttered. "But if there's a part of you I don't know, it's only because _you_ left!" Fang's voice had actually risen. He pointed at the restaurant. "You left them. You left your family…you left me... You're right…," he turned his eyes down. "Maybe I don't know because I thought you loved me."

"You're right," I shrugged. "I left…but I had loved you. Now…it's a different story, Fang." I hated that my voice was so cold.

"That's another lie," Fang stated, "You kissed me." I thought about that kiss, it was so simple and...

"That was a mistake," I shot back.

Fang shook his head, "No, you're Maximum Ride. You don't make mistakes." That drove me crazy.

"What?! I don't make mistakes? How about leaving the flock? That was a mistake. Kissing you? That was a mistake. Choosing Ari over you and separating the flock when we were fourteen? That was a mistake." And then diary, I had the worst case of word vomit in the history of my entire life. "Leaving because I was pregnant? That was a mistake." When my mind replayed the words, my eyes went wide as I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"You left because…you were pregnant? So Nick…is…" Fang's face remained impassive. It of course didn't take him long to put the puzzle together. Smart boy, Fang is. I couldn't cover my tracks this time around. There was no lie that could change what I had been stupid enough to stay. "Jesus Max," Fang, being completely frustrated, said.

"Guys, we're leaving!" I looked past Fang's shoulder to see everyone standing by the car staring out at us. Angel and Nudge were waving their arms in the air to gain my attention.

"Let's go," I simply stated. I began to walk. Fang went to reach for my wrist.

"Max," he replied.

"I said, 'Let's go!'" I snapped back. Fang pulled his hand back and I was grateful for that. I headed over to the group. I grabbed Iggy's shirt sleeve and pulled him aside. "I need you to switch cars with me." Iggy raised an eyebrow. "He knows," I whispered into Iggy's ear.

"What?!" Iggy asked.

"Ssh," I ordered. "It slipped out. He pissed me off and you know how I don't think when I'm angry and words start falling out." Iggy nodded his head. "Please just help me out. I don't think I can stand the intense silence." Iggy nodded his head. I turned to watch him walk over to Fang.

Fang put Nick in his car seat and shut the door by the time Iggy stepped over. "Dude, I'm coming with you." Fang suddenly turned his eyes over to me, watching the entire scene. He was pissed. He knew that Iggy knew about the secret. In five seconds, Fang had stepped over to Iggy and punched him square in the face. I heard the shocked screams from Angel and Nudge. Iggy stood there, I saw him holding his nose which was probably bleeding. "It's all right," Iggy stated. "I probably deserved that."

"Of course you deserve it," Fang was blind with rage. "You kept a secret like that from me. What gives you the right to know before me?" Fang shoved Iggy. I grabbed Nudge when she tried to run over and intervene.

"What gives me the right is Max needed someone, man, and we're family. We're here for each other. And are you even considering what she's been going through? She's been trying to protect you, man. Now, get in the car before you cause a scene." Sometimes Diary, to normal people, they think a scene would be what just happened- Fang making Iggy's nose bleed, but it could always get worse for mutant freaks like us.

I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder, ushering me into the car. Nudge, paranoid that Fang might kill Iggy if they were alone, went to sit in the back of Fang's car. I went into the farthest of my mom's three row mini-van. Everyone was pretty much aware of what was going on except Angel and Ella. As we drove, Angel cracked. "WHAT are they talking about? There's so much static that I can hear all of your voices becuase you're thinking too loud." Figuring that since Fang already knew, there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Nick…is my son, Angel. Fang's the father. Everyone knew except Fang, you, and Ella," I informed her. Ella's mouth dropped open wide.

"What?" Angel asked. I heard Gazzy laughing. "And what's so funny about this entire situation," she demanded. Her blue eyes scary as they glared at Gazzy.

"Because," Gazzy snorted, "Angel is a _mind_ reader and she's the last to find out!" I smirked a bit because that was on the ironic side. Angel huffed in frustration as Ella laughed a bit too. At least, until we got home, everything else seemed all right for the moment.

But Diary what exactly what was going to happen?

Fang knew…did that mean he'd want us to get back together…just because of Nick? Because that was definitely not what I wanted. Would he ever forgive me? Probably not…

**Everyone knows Diary, now what?**

**Maximum Ride**


	15. Chapter 15

**Later that Night**

**I'm a terrible person Diary,**

I found the job of putting Nick to sleep. Fang and I- we hadn't been talking before but now…it was way worse than that. He'd barely look at me but hey- could you blame him? I mean, he had some serious shit to figure out. So I was in my room and the window was open when I heard voices.

"Sorry I hit you," It was Fang obviously.

"Yeah well, it comes with the family, ya know? We always hit each other," that was Iggy acting all sly and cool as if he hadn't gotten socked in the face. "I would've hit something too if I got that kind of news."

"It wasn't the baby thing though," Fang stated, his voice trailing off. I tried my best to focus on Nick who was sitting in my lap looking through a children's book. But you know me, if I hear something worth listening in on, I'm going to listen.

"What was it then?" Iggy asked curiously.

"It was the not telling me," Fang replied.

"She had your best interest in mind you know." Fang was silent though in his reply. "Honestly, you two are the most confusing couple in the world. She wouldn't tell you that she was pregnant and that Nick was yours. And- you won't tell her that you never got over her and love her too much it's sickening." After this, I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to look me in the face again. Iggy laughed, "You have to admit, that kid is pretty damn smart. He knew you were his dad all along."

"How long did you know?" Fang asked. I could picture him now, leaning against the house, staring blankly out at the sky probably hoping to fly away soon just to get away.

"Since…the day after she got back. Don't freak out man, she had to tell someone," Iggy replied. I bet Fang was pissed. I bet he didn't want to hear that for about five months his best friend knew a secret that he did not.

"She should've told me."

"Yeah, but somewhere in Max's twisted up mind, she couldn't tell you. I'd try to figure out the logic in that but, it's a girl's mind, which is a lot more complicated than mine." Iggy responded. I heard Fang huff.

"Mama," Nick whispered. "Dada," then he was leaning over and staring out the window. He knew Fang was just on the other side of that wall. "El," Nick whispered. Shocked at what he meant, I wasn't aware that Nick knew someone was standing out the door without even looking. I lifted my eyes up and sure enough there was Ella.

"Hey," she whispered, "Can we talk?" I nodded my head. My sister made her way over and sat on the edge of the bed. Nick scrambled quickly out of my arms to crawl over to Ella. He stared up at her, a bit of drool hanging out. He patted Ella's knee then, turned back to sit on me. He giggled.

"What's up?" I asked her figuring that maybe it would be a good distraction so that I wouldn't be listening in on Fang and Iggy's conversation.

"Why…didn't you tell me but you told Iggy?" Ella's eyebrows dug in as she thought about it. She was totally right…of all people to tell- why the hell Iggy? It's not like before I left we had been best friends. Fang had been my best friend.

"He just happened to be there at the right time," I said with a shrug.

"So…Iggy," Ella said, shaking her hand. "It must've been the hormones." We both laughed and I shrugged as if that was possible. "So," Ella continued, "How many times did you… you know…with Fang?"

I gulped and tried to think of a way out of that question. Ella, however, was not going to let it pass. "Once," I whispered. "When Fang turned sixteen." Ella raised an eyebrow as if that wasn't believable. "We shared a hotel room for a few months but we never went that far until that one time…"

"One time," Ella shook her head. "And that's all it took." I nodded my head. "Protection?" Again, I nodded my head. Of course we did, but as luck would have it…we get the 1% that didn't work. "So, do you regret it?"

"That's like asking if I don't love Nick." I stated. Nick was resting his head on my leg and curled up on my lap. He was sleeping easily. From the looks of him, he should've been one instead of six months.

"Do you still love Fang?" she asked.

"Is Delanie the female version of Iggy?" I responded.

"So I'm guessing that is a yes," Ella stated. "Why aren't you guys together then?" She tilted her head and waited for me to respond.

"Basically because," I stared down at Nick, "Every couple has their moment, Fang and I missed ours. He'd be happier without a girl like me."

"Don't you think that Nick deserves a family? Don't you think a moment can't happen again? Don't you think if you love him and he loves you than you should be together?" Ella demanded, her voice scaling a bit.

"Who's to say he's with me because of me or because of his responsibility?" My voice was getting louder as well.

"DO YOU NEED PROOF?! I swear that Iggy can see better than you Max. You are in the strangest denial I have ever seen in my frickin' life!" Ella stood up and turned her back on me. She was wearing a tank top so I could see her bare shoulders- no wings to get in the way. "I'm sorry Max, but you never did see a good thing when you had it…maybe it's because you had the worse to always focus on for all those years."

Then Ella left me.

Angel walked in.

"It's sweet really," she stated, running her hand over Nick's hair as he slept on my lap. "Of all the things I find out, I can't believe I didn't figure this one out. Everyone's gotten better at blocking me out." She didn't sound happy at all. "You and Fang having a baby, I think that's great." Leave it to the nine-year-old to simplify everything. "I'm not making anything simple," she retorted.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just stating the obvious obvious." Angel replied. (It was so obvious that she had to say it twice?)

"Which is?"

"That you are Fang's soul mate," she answered so calmly. I'm not anything of anyone's, I thought. And since when were we 'soul mates'. "Fine, Fang's _your_ soul mate and it's been like that since you first kissed him on the beach.., that's when he realized he was in love with you, just so you know."

"So you're saying this whole thing between Fang and I was my fault? That I started it?" I asked.

"Nope, it would've happened either way. You know, it's like written in the stars kind of thing. Sweet really, like Romeo and Juliet."

"They both die," I reminded her.

"In each other's arms- which makes the fact that they die much more romantic."

"And you're point is, Angel?" I picked Nick up and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"That Fang and you are going to get back together, I know it. Remember back when you were still trying to convince yourself that you loved him as a brother. Remember how that turned out?" Angel's finger pointed at Nick. I had a flash in front of my mind of everything that Fang and I had ever been through- which I might add, is a lot, diary. "Exactly, true love never fails," Angel responded. She turned around and started to head out the door. Maybe it was just me or do the minds of nine-year-olds always make the world seem like a much happier, simpler place to be in love.

Then Angel left.

Fang walked in.

No sense of privacy once that cat is out of the bag. Fang bent down towards me, barely standing on me. I felt his breath on my forehead as his hands maneuvered to pick Nick up. "You know I'm not walking out right?" He asked, kissing Nick on the back of his head. They had the same exact black hair.

"I never thought you would," I responded. _Which is why I didn't tell you, _I kept to myself.

**I won't deny the pounding in my heart… was it the word soul mates doing this to me?**

**Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**Sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoy this. **

**PEACE,**

**flyerac1029**


	16. Chapter 16

**August 4, 2013**

**Surprise, surprise, Diary,**

Delanie came by. She hadn't visited recently because she was busy with her "American" job at a "disgusting, lacking character store that has handicapped this country of personality and originality" or in other words…she works at Walmart. I think she doesn't like it because she's a cashier instead of one of the greeters at the door who is like "Welcome to Walmart" in a sing song voice. I think she would've been great at it but her employer apparently disagreed.

She sighed and sat down on the couch as if she was going to die. I wouldn't in fact be surprised, Delanie is one of many wonders. "So, I was talking to this dude and he was telling me about how he bought pants with no fabric on the rear end parts accidently, when this boy actually fell into the store…like the door went _swiisssh_ and then, face first, he falls onto the ground. I helped him out and well, he asked me out so I said sure. Anyways, he's meeting me here because it's on the way from where he works at some sports place where they sell kayaks or what not."

"Interesting," I mumbled. Fang at that moment walked in and Nick was crawling shortly after him. I watched them both for a moment, Fang in his typical black clothes and dark hair looking so hot as usual. Wait- scratch that- I never said that. Then I focused on Nick before Fang caught me staring again. "Why is he in black?" Nick was crawling around in black little athletic shorts and a black tee shirt. I don't know about you, but in my opinion babies don't wear complete black…although, Nick did make it look kind of cute.

Fang shrugged and grabbed the remote before sitting on the floor with Nick. He changed the channel to Nick Jr. (ha ha, I just realized that's the same name as my son!). "Hey! We were watching Pretty Woman!" Then Fang pointed at Nick as the argument back. He gave me this look that said 'our son is in this room and we aren't watching a show like that. "He's a kid, he won't remember."

"_Never_ doubt what a kid can remember," Delanie shook her head as if I had just made a comment about unicorns being real. Then she gave me this look as if she knew what I was thinking. Could she honestly know at all about me thinking about unicorns…I don't think so. "I remember the weirdest things from my childhood," she stated, "But then again, my memory is intensely awesome." Then she gave me this brilliant smile before her eyes lifted to the ceiling and she thought. "I'm going to go…do something?" I raised an eyebrow as slowly, she got up and went to walk out.

I turned towards Fang and Nick as soon as she left. Fang at that point, stood up and walked over to me. He sat down and the silence was too unbearable. "What?" I asked, watching as Nick began knocking down his building of blocks. When Fang didn't answer, I lifted my eyes back to him. I could see he was trying to say something…maybe anything, I wouldn't know until he finally said it. "Out with it," I said, a bit on the frustrated side.

"I was wondering…" Fang's voice trailed off. He was thinking of the best possible way to say whatever he needed to say in the fewest possible words. "If maybe we should get an apartment-," but I wasn't focusing because just at that moment, I turned my head and couldn't see Nick.

"Fang," I placed a hand on his shoulder. He instantly heard the panic in my voice. "Where's Nick?" I asked. I stood up and frantically searched around. The living room floor was completely empty except for a pile of blocks.

"He's right there," Fang pointed out in front of the blocks.

"No he's not," I retorted. "I can't see him."

Fang sighed and pushed himself off the couch. Then, he moved past me without even glancing my way when he bent down and picked something up. Just then, Nick reappeared in my arms.

"Oh god," I stated and sat down. Fang raised an eyebrow. "He was invisible. I saw him as soon as you moved him." I paused as I made the connections, "Fang, he's just like you. He can turn invisible."

"Then why was I able to see him?" Fang asked again.

"Maybe because you have the same power, so you're able to see past it." I suggested. I watched Nick carefully, who stayed perfectly still, and sure enough, he slowly disappeared in Fang's arms. "See! I can't see him!" I complained.

"I do," Fang replied sternly. I sighed as Nick moved and became visible again. Shortly after, the doorbell rang and I went to go it. My hand grabbed the doorknob and opened it wide. I saw who was standing there and in pure shock, I slammed the door shut. "Who was it?" Fang asked. My heart was pounding…what just happened? Was I hallucinating?

I turned the knob again and slowly pulled the door open. Sure, it had been about over two years but you don't forget someone, especially the only other person you ever kissed. Of course, he was older now, his blonde hair was still in the same hair cut, and he had the same shocked expression that I'm sure I had on as well. "Sam?" I asked, "What are you doing here?" A figure stepped behind me and I turned my head up to look, Fang was standing there, not at all happy.

"Delanie…is this the right house?" he asked casually. I could feel Fang tense behind me as if he didn't believe what Sam was saying about how he was here for Delanie. "So, who's kid? Kind of looks like you N- I mean Fang. Sorry," he suddenly blushed, "I forgot that the rest of you changed your names when you went to my school."

"Seriously, of all places," I stated simply, "How did you end up here?" Sam shrugged as if he could get away with no responses. He couldn't. "Seriously, it's weird Sam and last time I checked, we didn't leave things too well." Wasn't it once possible that he was a traitor?

Sam frowned, "Yeah, you left- no explanation. Just watched you fly away…there _are_ nicer ways of saying you don't like me, Max. Although…if you were just running from your feelings maybe we could get back together?" Geez, I thought, it was two years ago. He should relax. Then, Sam shook his head, "Never mind, is Delanie here?"

"Yep, I'm coming right over," Delanie's voice called, and it was clear to me she hadn't heard at all. Fang and I stepped back from the entrance of the door. Not to let Sam in but to let Delanie out. "Ready?" Delanie asked, "I'm starving like Cookie Monster at a garden bar." She stood by Sam and gave him a smile but was quite aware of the glaring contest that he was having with me. "Do-you…know each other?" She asked.

"No," I said, "I'm just squinting. I think I need glasses." Delanie laughed, she knew bird kids don't need that kind of thing- our eyesight is better than perfect. "Have a good time," I replied, hoping that he wasn't for real about us getting back together._ That_ certainly couldn't happen.

Delanie smiled and Sam nodded his head. "See ya," he placed his hand on the small of Delanie's back and then started walking down to his idling car. He peered over his shoulder and again stared at me, winking once. I slammed the door shut. Stupid....

"He," Fang said simply, "Is never setting foot in here- EVER."

"Jealous much?" Crap, was that out loud?!!

"More like protective," then Fang walked away with Nick in his arms.

Rewriting this diary, just made me realize what Fang said.

**What was it about an apartment and 'us'?**

**Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**Sorry I took so long to update. Once I get adjust to being in school and what not than I shall post as often as I can. You guys are great reviewers and readers just so you know that it wasn't because of lack of reviews or anything. You all are perfect (well- excellent, perfect might be stretching it because no one's perfect).**

**Later,**

**flyerac1029**


	17. Chapter 17

**August 14, 2013**

**D-D-Diary,**

Nick and I were playing outside, enjoying the last couple of months of nice summer air. Everyone else was getting ready for school so my mom took Angel and Gazzy school shopping. Nudge and Iggy had a date and Fang was at work. So, it was my favorite mother and son time. Normally, Fang hogged him all the time or the rest of the flock was playing with him too so now, it was just the two of us and I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Momma," Nick pulled himself up and was leaning against me where I sat on the ground. Then, his finger pointed upwards to an orange butterfly flying away. I watched as his eyes tried to peer over his shoulder. His black wings stretched out a bit and I saw him trying to flutter them. The movement was slow and just barely an inch but it was there. I smiled and I figured, if there was one thing he should do, it was walk before he flew. I took his hands in mine and then stood up so that Nick's arms were above his head.

"Let's walk sweetie," Nick understood and slowly took a step. I followed awkwardly behind him. I remember doing this with Angel all the time. A wide grin appeared across his face, I saw the four bottom teeth and two top teeth that he had. "Good job," I told him. Nick giggle and my heart swelled up. This is so much different when it's actually your son. Nick stopped after a few laps around the small, fenced in backyard, so I figured it was time to pick him up.

"Hungry," Nick whispered, doing this new thing that Angel taught him where he leaned in and covered your ear with his small hands and tried whispering so it was like a secret. "Love you Momma," Nick whispered.

"Love you too," I told him as I brought him inside to grab him some food, which would be a difficult task because Nick was in his 'No' phase. "You want applesauce?"

"No."

"Cheerios?"

"No."

I put him in his high chair and rummaged through the cabinets. For the most part, he was on whole foods now with a few of his back teeth in. I instantly grabbed his cup out of the fridge that was still filled with water. I placed it on the tray in front of him. Nick picked it up and started drinking. I decided that he'd have some applesauce, it was his favorite and it would help with his mechanics of using a spoon.

I grabbed the applesauce and placed a bunch of it in a large bowl. Then, I grabbed a kiddy spoon for Nick and one for me. I put the bowl on Nick's tray then pulled a tray up. I enjoyed some applesauce and watched as Nick tried his best to get the spoon to his mouth with food still on it. "Is it good?" I asked.

"No," Nick replied before taking a bite and making an "Mmmm" sound. For the most part, Nick was quiet but there were days when he was just like me and liked to talk. "Momma, where Dada?" He asked.

"Work," I replied…thinking of Fang I wondered if I wanted to move in with him. To be honest, with it in mind, I started looking for places in the paper that were available with both of our salaries. "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah," Nick replied. He knew when to say yes to certain questions. Was it just me or did I have the smartest baby alive? I think it was just my motherly instinct to think my child was the greatest and cutest and bestest. Nick started eating the applesauce again. He was really hungry…you know how babies eat and drink a lot because they need it? Well, imagine a baby then give them bird DNA. Nick ate a lot so I wasn't surprised that he was eating as much as he was.

My phone started ringing in my pocket. I picked it up. "Hello?" I smirked as a glob of food landed on his shirt.

"Max? It's Delanie," I heard on the other line.

"What's up?" I stood up to go grab a napkin to wipe Nick up as soon as he was done.

"I've been contemplating this for the past couple days." Then her voice trailed off.

"You've been contemplating?" I asked. "This must be big."

"Not big," she corrected, "Huge. You know Sam…well, he's totally a whack-job because apparently- well- he knows all this stuff…"

I felt the confusion set in as I wiped Nick's face. "What stuff?"

"Umm, apparently his dad was this scientist and- oh geez. Max, there's something I haven't told you…Icanreadminds."

"What?" I asked. I picked Nick up with one arm and held the phone to my ear with the other.

"I can read minds," Delanie said slower. I almost dropped the phone. When I didn't answer, Delanie kept going. "Yeah, my parents, well, they helped me escape. They never went looking for me because with Angel's mind reading ability and her wings, I was obsolete. So, Sam was telling me he knew about my powers and that he thought that I should know something else. My biological parents thought I was dead. They later had a son that Itex stole." Wait a minute, I thought, this sounds familiar. "Apparently, I have a brother…and I've met him."

"Delanie, how do you even know you can trust Sam?" I asked.

"Because he knew everything about me, that I was in a U.S. facility and then moved to a London one. He knew about the three dot scar I have between my shoulder blades." Delanie sounded upset and Nick was staring at me, as if sensing that something was wrong. "I trust him on that information Max, but he's definitely not on our side. There's no way of him being here is a coincidence."

I laughed, "It's never a coincidence in my life. Who did he say was your brother?"

"Iggy," Delanie whispered. When I didn't respond, she grew nervous. "What?!"

"Nothing," I sighed, "It just makes a perfect amount of sense. So you're Iggy's older sister and his parents never mentioned it because they thought you were dead. My mom can bring you two to the doctor's and see if your DNA matches and what not."

"Max, I think they might be after Nick," she responded. I stared at my son who was playing with my hair as he always did when I held him. "I think you should at least move out of the house now that Sam knows you're there. He can't be trusted." Slowly, I nodded my head as if Delanie could see me. "I'll see you around Max."

"Bye," I hung up. Then I saw on the couch and hugged my son. I felt tears well up. No, they are not getting Nick. No way no how, this can't possibly happen.

I heard the sound of a door opening. "Momma?" Nick asked as I held him tight. I could tell he didn't like my reaction to the phone call. Normally, I'd be all excited for Iggy because he had a family member who also happened to be a good friend of mine. But this was the worst news ever.

"Max?" It was Fang. I heard his footsteps as he walked around the couch and stood in front of me. "What's wrong?" I felt a few tears drop as I stared up at him. He was truly and honestly worried. I hugged Nick.

"Sam- knows we live here- have to leave- might want Nick," I whispered and of course, Fang heard. Then, his arms were wrapping around me. A silent conversation was shared between us.

We were going to get an apartment, the two of us, because I had to protect Nick and Fang wouldn't stay away from his son (and a part of me hoped he wouldn't stay away from me). "I need you. Please, say you'll stay with me." Because a large part of me still couldn't live without him.

"Within the week," Fang told me, "I already got a place for when you were ready." I nodded my head in his shoulder. Fang was my rock, my best friend, and slowly, we were getting there again. When I didn't have a plan, Fang was the one to step in and give me one.

We released from the hug, Nick having been squished between us, stared at us. "Oh, and Iggy has a sister," I felt the need to add knowing that Fang would make everything better. "Her name is Delanie." If Fang wasn't so good at hiding his emotions, I knew his mouth would've dropped open in shock. It didn't of course.

"Max," he whispered, "I don't care about them."

"Then who do you care about?" I asked accidently.

"You know," Fang stared down at Nick and then quickly turned his eyes back to me. He had answered my question.

Who Fang cared about:

Nick.

Me.

**I knew a normal life was too good to be true,**

**Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

All right, what did you think? I hope this was a nice suspenseful and shocking little chapter for you. I think if I were you reading this and I hadn't writting this then I would've been like "Oh my God!" And thank you for those who reviewed and gave their opinions. If you noticed certain things that you had mentioned in your review, it's because I took them into consideration.

Later, I have to get some Zzzz's before school,

flyerac1029


	18. Chapter 18

**August 16, 2013**

**Moving Day Diary,**

So we were moving in today, Fang, Nick and I into this small apartment that was about ten minutes from Delanie's. Oh yeah, I forgot to write about Iggy's reaction to having a sister.

_"Iggy," I said as he walked into the living room. Nick and I were flipping through a children's book for him. He raised an eyebrow to show he was listening before he dropped himself on to the couch._

_ "What? I can practically hear your anticipation oozing, Max. Just tell me." I would've smacked him in the arm but Nick was here and Fang and I had decided to not hit people around him. We had to set examples and all being the parents._

_ "Delanie's your sister," I told him with a smirk on my face. Iggy shrugged. "Seriously, I'm not kidding." Iggy pretended to yawn. "You knew already?"_

_ "She's not going to tell just you. I am her brother after all. Pretty cool though huh?" Iggy smirked. "I've got a big sister to look up to as a role-model…" His eyebrows furrowed, "Now how am I suppose to do that when I can't see?"_

_ I sighed, "Well, it's good to know that you're enjoying it."_

_ "Of course," Iggy replied. "Now I know it wasn't because of the bird DNA that I'm the way I am. It's in the blood."_

_ "You two are both pretty sarcastic," I remarked._

_ "Who's talking about sarcasm here?" Iggy asked. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. His wings fluttered a bit. "I was talking about good looks." I rolled my eyes. I bet Delanie and him had rehearsed this. In fact, they probably did. I don't doubt it for a second._

"It's called lifting," Delanie complained as we stared at a couch that we had gotten from the basement of my mom's house. We all stood around the couch staring at it. You're probably thinking- bird-kids and super strength. This should be easy but so is making scrambled eggs and I still screw that up. "Watch, we grab the thing and take it off the ground, then we shuffle like a bunch of pregnant women and enter the apartment. It's like making scrambled eggs- easy." Then she smirked at me and winked. Her being a mind reader sure does explain a lot.

"Still," Ella commented, "This could be a whole lot easier if we just figure out how we're going through the door." There were a round of nods. There was a small patch of lawn in front of the apartment where Nick, Angel, and Gazzy were playing.

"What is there to figure out?" I asked, "It _is _just putting a couch through a door. You know what? Everyone just grab a side and let's move out." Delanie grabbed the arm opposite of me and then Fang was beside me helping me out. Iggy was helping his older sister out. Nudge was inside with my mom helping unpack the few boxes of stuff we had. "All right, move out." That's me, Maximum Ride, the leader. I say what to do and we do it.

"Ugh, this couch is heavy." Delanie complained as she shuffled backwards. "And I'm not complaining, I'm simply stating the obvious." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. If she wasn't my best friend than I would've told her to shut up.

We moved forward and finally managed to squeeze by the small door. Now let me set this image up for you diary.

The apartment has two bedrooms up the stairs to my immediate right. On the left you kept walking forward there was a living room. The kitchen was to the left of the hallway. There was a door in the living room that led down to the washer and dryer. Chez Max, that sounds pretty cool doesn't it? But in reality, it's Chez Max, Fang and Son.

We shimmied through until we could put the couch down. Delanie sighed and smirked, our last piece of furniture to bring in. Now all we had to do was unpack and we were done. "Pizza time," she announced. Then she went to the phone that Iggy had set up for us (because in some ways, I am not a techno wiz).

I slumped onto the couch and grabbed a box labeled "Stuff" (thank you Iggy for labeling the boxes correctly). I heard the front door shut and lifted my eyes to see Angel carrying in Nick followed by Gazzy. "This is so cool, you guys living together."

I turned my attention to Fang and his emotionless state. Couldn't he just give away one hint of emotion? No, because this is Fang here. I sighed and went to the box. I opened it up and found myself staring at a few of Nick's toys and…a photo album. I lifted it up and stared at the leather bound book. I opened it up and quickly flipped through the pages, not really seeing what was in it. Pictures? I don't remember people ever taking pictures.

I shut it, the first few images were enough and I could almost feel the stares of everyone else. I felt myself shaking up. Pictures of us…the flock, and they were real. The first one in the front is the only one that really drew in my attention. A picture of Fang and I sitting on a deck leading out into the waters but this one wasn't real like the rest of them. This was drawn…someone drew this and only two people knew of that night where Fang kissed me before we headed off to Antarctica. Him and I. I placed the album on the small coffee table that Ella had fixed in front of me. I stood up and brushed my pants. "All right, I go set up the crib until the pizza gets here." Then, I left, wondering exactly since Fang drew. Hopefully, he hadn't caught me looking, otherwise, unwanted questions might be raised.

**I'll write later diary, I really do have to set up Nick's crib,**

**Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**So, what'd you think? I'm sorry it's short. I have packing to do, I'm going to visit my brothers and my sister in law and my niece for the week-end. (doesn't mean I won't update). Also, I'd like to announce something...or more or less...Delanie would.**

_Delanie: Ah-hem (cough...cough...testing...1...2...3...I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy) All right, so, here is the sweet news that I've heard. Me, yes me, that's who it's all about. (Drumroll). I have been nominated as best Original Character on the mrawards at yolasite. So Woo! This goes to show you, if you want to succeed at life (or being a character on fanfiction) you must be British, have electric blue hair, and amazing talented wits. Oh- and you have be able to mind read and be related to a bird-kid. Simple, non? (see, I can be french)_

_ **Thank you Delanie. Anyways, for those of you who haven't already read this on What They Don't Know, there have been some nominations springing out of the ground. Regenesis was nominated for Best Max/Fang (Fang award and Best Action (Angel Award). Also, on Myrah's Maximum Ride Fanfiction awards 2, there are also a bunch of nominations for my stories (and even me).**_

_**So, I'm excited and jumping up and down even though it's been awhile since I found out.**_

_**flyerac1029**_


	19. Chapter 19

**October 22, 2013**

**Living, Diary, which is always a good thing.**

I was watching over Nick, making sure he didn't get into trouble as usual. The little tyke was running about whenever he had the opportunity. Fang and I rearranged our schedules so that he worked in the early morning to around noon whereas I worked noon until midnight. Sure, it was busy and we rarely saw each other, but we had a rent to pay.

"Mommy," Nick called out. "Come find me. You too Daddy." It was a Sunday, so we had the day off. Fang was sitting on the couch watching television. I had yet to ask him about the hand-drawn picture. Fang had sort of always been an artist type, I just never knew he pursued it. He had to be the one to draw it though. No one else could've.

I carefully watched as he stood up and I was already heading upstairs to where I heard Nick's voice calling. As I walked up, Fang was quickly behind. "I think it's time," he told me. Living with just him and Nick made things easier. We were talking more (or at least as much as we could with Fang's one word responses).

"Time for what?" I asked. I know I'm not one to jump to conclusions but I was sort of hoping he was suggesting possibly starting a relationship again. Fang and I- we weren't normally, everyday people who could just go find someone else to connect to. We were different, we had _wings_ and we only had each other to understand.

"To teach him to fly, his wings have been flapping away. We should at least introduce the idea." I nodded my head. Angel had been a bit older when she learned out to fly when we lived with Jeb. Nick was different than all of us though so he was growing faster and becoming stronger than we had been.

Upstairs, we immediately went into Nick's room, which he loved by the way. Nick's room was filled with the toys that had been bought by his aunts and uncles, Fang, my mom, and I. He was often in there playing with cars and stuffed animals. His favorite game was the Godzilla reenactment where he would make buildings and then walk around going "Grr" while knocking them down by throwing his cars around.

Hide and seek was his new favorite game but he had yet to learn the concept of hiding. When we stepped into the room, Fang and I both heard Nick's giggles. There was an obvious bump on his bed covered with blankets. I smile and say loudly, "Where is he, Fang? Where is Nick?" I heard more giggles. Fang and I smirk at each other as we walk around the room, avoiding Nick's big boy bed with sidings.

"I have no idea," Fang stated as he looked in the pile of stuffed animals. I checked next to the dresser full of Nick's clothes. Seconds ticked by and Nick kept moving underneath the blankets and giggling. He was waiting in anticipation for us to find him. Eventually, though, he gave up.

Throwing off the covers, Nick sat up and yelled happily, "You found me!" I start laughing at his adorable grin. Even Fang chuckled. Nick, not exactly knowing what we were laughing at, laughed as well. It was what I labeled his "fake laugh" because it was deep and not like his real laughs.

"Max," Fang said, as I went to pick him up, "I found some fields. We should try teaching him today some flying things." Nick wrapped his finger in my hair while watching me carefully.

"Sure," I agreed. "Better now when we have the time."

***

"What are we doing Mommy?" Nick asked as I took him out from the car. Fang had drove to an open field surrounded by woods. (And no Diary, there were not a bunch of 'vegetarian', sparkly vampires around). We walked towards the center; the grass went up to my ankle which wasn't so bad.

"You're going to try and fly today," I whispered. "Do you think you can do that?" Nick gave me this wide confident grin. That's my son, I thought proudly. I placed him on the ground and Fang knelt down in front of him. They stared at each other as if having this very intense father-son moment where no words were said.

Fang finally spoke, "Stretch out your wings a bit buddy." Nick's black wings reached out as far as they could. They were about three feet in wing span. "Flap them now," Fang actually released his wings and lightly flapped his. Nick did the same. "Watch Mommy fly now," Fang's eyes connected with mine. I obliged and ran in the opposite direction so that Nick could watch my wings. I started to stroke my wings lightly so that they were pumping at their hardest when I leapt into the air. I was airborne and was quickly gathering air with each stroke.

When I landed, Nick was clapping. "Good job Mommy," he said with a giggle. "My turn now." Without hesitation or fear, he rushed off and was flapping his tiny wings. He jumped and landed quickly. He jumped again but nothing happen. On his third try, however, he lifted up slowly and hovered in the air for a moment, so amazed with himself that he stopped stroking his wings, and then he crashed to the ground. He skidded his knees but, unlike most kids that would cry, he stood back up and smiled. "I'm going to try again." Then, Fang and I watched as Nick began to attempt at flying.

Fang stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. There was a look in his eyes that told me he was searching for an answer before his question was even asked. "Do you think…we could ever be the same again?" Without a second's hesitation, Fang leaned in and pressed his lips against my cheek.

Fang's eyes connected with mine when he pulled away lightly. "But- I lied to you. I hid the fact that I was pregnant with your child and abandoned you for like eight months or so. I thought you hated me." Fang's hand was still on my shoulder and his thumb was making circular motions. "You should hate me."

"Well," Fang simply stated. "I don't. Quite the opposite really." I sucked in a breath. Did he honestly mean what he was saying? He wouldn't be toying with me, would he?

"But," my eyes drifted to make sure that Nick was fine before turning back to Fang, "I hurt you. I broke us up. You shouldn't want to be with me."

"Max, then maybe I'm crazy or something, because I _want_ to be with you. I never stopped wanting to be with you. It took me some time just to understand why you did things the way you did and not be angry over it but, I always loved you." Fang took in a breath, most likely because these were more words than he was used too. "If I stop loving you-," Fang shook his head and cut himself off. "I couldn't even imagine."

When the silence finally came, I knew it was for a reason. He wanted me to speak back. "I can't picture it either, not loving you, that is." Fang smirked, it was only a few seconds, but I had spent my entire life knowing him. I knew how to find signs of emotions from him. We both leaned in slowly, we were millimeters apart when Nick called out.

"Look Mommy! Look Daddy!" We jumped apart and turned to watch Nick, he was smiling and laughing. He was a bit high and he was starting to drift down. I looked quickly to Fang, gave him a smile, before turning to run towards Nick. He noticed me running, "Catch me Mommy!"

I leaped for him, extending my wings so that I could drift in the air a few seconds, my son had his arms wrapped around my neck. I turned so that I landed on my back. We were both giggling, I rested my head on the ground and shut my eyes. That was when I felt arms wrap around my waist and flip me over. "I'm a sandwich," cried Nick, giggling (I've noticed he talks more and more like me every day). Fang was lying on the ground now, then Nick, and I was holding myself over Nick so as not to crush. Fang smiled and laughed as our eyes connected.

Family…I thought with a sigh.

**Life is better, life is good, life for me is a flock of bird kids,**

**Maximum Ride**

- - - - -

**AN**

**Sorry for the long update (again). I just want to point out that at this point Nick is growing faster, if you haven't been able to tell. He's ten months old. Hope you enjoyed the flying moment. And the discussion of possible Fax. **

**See ya for now,**

**Flyerac1029**

**P.S.,**

**I'm thinking of a new, untitled at the moment piece. In this piece, Max learns life without Fang, her purpose to save to the world, and how she must make her wrongs right. This will be off of the synopsis for the 6****th**** MR book. **


	20. Chapter 20

**October 31, 2013**

**Boo Diary, **

_Flash._ I squinted my eyes as my mother, once again, unexpectedly shot off her camera. Halloween, okay, not the greatest holiday in the world but I can see the attraction. I mean, if I was eight years old and not messed up from growing up in a lab, than I would love dressing up and getting free candy too. But seeing as how that isn't the case, I was already getting the goose bumps at the thought of having to go knocking on strangers doors. With my luck, we'd end up at a retired Eraser trying to live out the rest of his long life because they forgot to program in his death date.

A knock came at the door and I went to it, Nick was running around in his little pirate outfit going "Arrr". Gazzy, dressed fittingly as a Whoopi Cushion, was chasing after him. Angel was also appropriate as an angel dressed in White and Total had a little halo over his ears. Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I were both not dressed up as anything. I opened the door to Tinker Bell…except this version was a lot bigger and she had blue hair. "Hey!" Delanie stepped through, all sparkles, in a pixie green dress and fake wings. Her waist had a belt of bells that jingled as she walked.

I tried my best to hold back the laughter. I mean, I love Delanie and all, but she had her way of making my day. I'd never get caught dead wearing a pixie dress. "We'll see about that," she warned, clearly reading my mind. "One day Max, you'll see. So, little hoodlums? Are we going to get candy?"

"I thought only kids got the candy, Delanie," Ella said, trying to hold back her laughter. I watched as Delanie rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no, as long as you've got the costume, you get the candy. Or at least, that's what should happen. If not, I'm going out to the store and buying a bag of Kit Kat's. And in before I break the Kit Kat's, I will sing the song." Suddenly, my son stopped running about and stared at Delanie. He squinted his eyes as if confused for a moment about Delanie. She stared right back at him. If anything, they were probably having a conversation.

Nick smiled, giggled, and then said with glee, "You're funny, Aunt Delanie!" Everyone else laughed as well as Nick ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. Delanie smirked. I was observing everyone, my mom was still taking pictures. I caught Fang's eyes across the room. He gave me a smile just for me and I responded with one for him. Nothing had happened between us but inside of me, I felt a growing hope. "Can we go get candy now?" Nick asked, stealing my attention.

"Yes," I said, which got a cheer form not only Gazzy, Angel, and Nick but Delanie was well. Together, we headed out. I held on to Nick's coat for him in case he got cold in his pirate outfit. Gazzy had a pillow case for his candy whereas Angel and Nick both had pumpkins. I swear Delanie looked just as excited as the kids did.

We were all in my mom's neighborhood. Other kids were walking about and getting candy. Nick walked between Fang and I swinging around his plastic sword. "Me want booty," he said with a laugh. I sighed, Iggy had taught him that about an hour ago and it was getting quite annoying. I shot Iggy a look but it was obviously lost.

***

For about an hour, Nick grew tired though, he had only a handful of candies. We were heading back to the house. Everyone headed inside. I, however, chose to stay outside. I felt the chill of the fall. Nick yawned as his Uncle Iggy carried him inside. Fang, just like always, followed the group. I kept watch in front and Fang watched from behind. "That went well," I stated. How long until Sam does something? I couldn't shake the feeling that everything would go wrong.

"Yep," Fang said, placing his hand in his pockets. I could see his breath. "But, they had a fun time." Which is what matters, I thought. I felt myself shiver and Fang watched me carefully as if he wanted to do something but wasn't sure if he could. I, however, figured that I should start it. I took a step towards him slowly. Fang caught on quickly and shrugged his jacket it off. He slipped it on my shoulders and then wrapped his arm on my shoulders. Okay, maybe it sounds sappy and totally not like me, but hey, it's Fang, anything about him makes me want to be a little bit sappy.

I moved so he dropped his arm and I went to wrap my hand in his instead. Fang was watching me carefully, I could tell but I kept my eyes forward. He squeezed my hand so I finally turned to look at him. His eyes were staring directly into mine as we moved in sync together. Slowly, his lips found mine for the first time since that night before he dumped his girlfriend. We backed away quickly, the kiss was so simple it was as if it hadn't happened at all.

That's when it all happened….

"Hey Max," Fang and I jumped apart and my eyes darted to the front of the house. There stood Sam…and he wasn't alone. "Happy Halloween, I guess." He said with a shrug. An entire army of M-Geeks was standing behind him.

Fang was about to step in front of me but I put my hand up. Fang watched me carefully as I took a step in front of him. Fang placed his hand on the small of my back to let me know he was there. "What do you want Sam?" If he said anything about Nick, I would hurt him. "Don't think you're getting any one of my flock," I warned.

"Max," Sam said with a twisted grin. I couldn't believe I had kissed that jerk. "Let me straighten this out for you now. I'm here to warn you. If you don't want any one in your flock to be injured, than, well, you're going to have to surrender. Give up, and come with me." What made him think I'd just walk on over to him without any proof? "Do you want your son to be killed?"

Of course not you frickin' idiot. But I bit my tongue so that I didn't say it out loud. Sam lifted his hand and the M-Geeks raised their guns. Stupid ability to not be bullet proof. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I peered over my shoulder to see Delanie and Angel stepping out together.

"You're going to stop," Angel said, her eyes boring down. Sam's face went blank and he dropped his arms. The M-Geeks lowered their weapons. "You're going to tell the M-Geeks to leave."

"Leave," Sam said, his entire body rigid under Angel's complete control. All the M-Geeks dispersed.

"You're going to willingly let your memories be erased," Angel replied. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. What about memories being erased? I watched as Delanie stepped past us. She gave me a confident grin and then placed her hand on Sam's forehead. I looked down at Angel, who went on to explain, "Delanie can erase minds but only if the person is willing to let their mind be erased. That's why she didn't do it before." I noticed that Delanie was still in her costume as she stepped back.

"You're name is Sam Delcamera, you enjoy figure ice skating and you're long life dream is to take part in the Olympics. Also, your favorite pharse is 'Omg' and you are moving to Acme, Canada. Oh, and you think Ellen Degeneres is a better American Idol judge is better than Paula Abdoul just because Paula was always on drugs." Slowly Sam nodded his head as he listened. This was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. How do you find out that you can erase peoples' memories? "You're going to hitchhike to Acme now." Sam turned around and walked off.

"Um," was the best I could say.

"That was pretty sweet," I turned around to see Iggy standing in the doorway, holding a sleeping Nick in his arms. "I am so glad you're my sister. We'd be perfect partners in crime."

Delanie smiled, "Thanks." She smiled. Oh dear goodness, but hey, this was my flock and I loved them.

"So, how long could you do that for?" My mom asked from the doorway.

"Can I do it?" Angel asked. Yes, because that would make everything easier with her powers.

"I did it once, when my friend broke up with her boyfriend and she wanted to forget. I touched her shoulder and presto- she forgot all about it. Lifelong effect guaranteed or your money back. As for you Angel, well, I don't know." Delanie shrugged and then walked to the door.

"All righty people," Delanie waved her arms, "Let's go watch Max and Fang make-out from _inside_ the house as we were doing before." I outwardly side but a hand reached for my hand and squeezed tight. I gave Fang a smile.

**All is safe Diary, for once,**

**Maximum Ride**

**AN: So? What did you think? Even if it's about E.G. taking over Paula's spot on American Idol- I'd like to hear it. =) Also, I started a new story (because I don't have enough going on as it is [hint: sarcasm]). It's called Maximum Ride: Apocalypse and it's the story for the plot line I gave you last chapter. I'd recommend it if you're interested in a follow up to the sixth book (even though it's not out yet). But I have some twists and turns that I'm really excited for. So, check it out after this.**

**Mmmm, Vitamin H20,**

**Flyerac1029 **


	21. Chapter 21

**December 23, 2013**

**Happy Holidays Diary,**

"You are one paranoid fish," I heard while I shut my eyes and rested my head back on the couch. I'd tell you to guess who it is, but I'm assuming you already know by now.

"Since when are fish paranoid?" I challenged. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm paranoid like a conspiracy theorist in a government building but I was not aware that fish fit into this equation.

"Since Finding Nemo, hello? Have you not seen that movie?" I lifted my eyes and stared at Delanie, her electric blue hair staying strong with new purple highlights. I gave her this look that said- Me? Really? This is the girl we're talking about who spent a good deal of her life on the run. I don't have time for Disney movies…and for the most part, I don't try to make time for them. Happy singing animals and damsels in distress is definitely not my thing. "Right," Delanie replied when she caught on.

"And so why am I a paranoid fish?" I asked, resting my head back down and staring at the white ceiling of my apartment. Delanie and Nick were on the floor playing Candy Land, which in my opinion Delanie was getting too much into.

"Because since Halloween, you and Fang have not made-out once and frankly, my friend, that is not good. And knowing you, you're freaking out about what this means." Okay, so maybe telling Delanie about my non-existent love life was not such a great idea, knowing how meddlesome she tends to be.

"Honestly," I said, "I haven't really thought about."

"YOU LIE!" She practically screamed while pointing at me. Then, she paused for a moment to turn to the board game and take her turn. "Damn it, I got a yellow." I'm guessing Delanie doesn't like yellow. I sat up and raised an eyebrow, she better watch her language around my son who by the way was about to turn one in a few weeks.

"Okay, so what if I have thought about the fact that Fang and I still aren't together- together. It's not that big a deal. We have a son to worry about. This is not the time of year to be selfish…what with it being Christmas and all." Delanie laughed.

"Are you serious? Christmas is the most selfish time of the year." I sighed and gave up on my argument. Delanie was totally convinced on winning this. "Anyways, so you're totally stressing out aren't you. Because it's been about two months since the making-out occurred and nothing's happened. And you're too much of a chicken to just bring it up in a conversation. So…what are we going to do? And please, let's avoid the cliché mistletoe crap."

"Are we seriously going to be making a plan?" I complained.

Delanie raised an eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done with Maximum Ride? You ALWAYS make a plan. So yes, we're making a plan." Nick reached over and tugged Delanie's sleeve. It was her turn to go. He was sitting patiently. Since he learned to fly, it's all he's wanted to do. I, however, was cautious about him flying outside in the cold. I didn't want him to get sick or anything.

After taking her turn, Delanie watched as Nick went and beat her. Yes, my almost one year old child beat her at a game of Candy Land but it's a game of chance so it's not that big a deal. Nick stood up, he was getting tall already, he was going to follow after his father. "Mommy," Nick said, "Can I play with blocks after I clean up?" I have a perfect child…just saying.

Delanie came over and sat next to me, "I say you propose to him. That would be interesting." I laughed. Um, what? Propose what exactly? "Marriage, you know? It's not like you two are going to do anything with anyone else, so you should totally ask him to marry you." No. No way. Marriage required walking down an aisle in a dress. "Not necessarily," Delanie reminded me.

Hmm, marrying Fang...having him to myself forever and vice versa. I didn't exactly reject the idea...except...

"Still no," I replied, even though maybe I was slightly warming up to the thought.

"Mommy, you marry Daddy?" Nick asked.

"No," I answered shooting Delanie a look. "See what you started?"

She shrugged as if she was completely and totally innocent. "Then _what_ do you want Max? What do you want from Fang?"

**What I did want from Fang:**

This week's rent.

A well-cooked meal (or take-out)

Family time together

**What I secretly wanted from Fang:**

Him

"Problem solved," Delanie answered. "Max, you're at the point where you just have to tell him. He's probably afraid that you're going to leave."

"Well…he left too."

"Under different circumstances. From what I've read in your minds, he left and you knew why. You left without a word. He's afraid that it could happen again and he's worried that you might take Nick from him." Delanie stared at me carefully. I ran my hand through my hair. My wings shifted in aggrevation.

"No, how could he think anything like that."

_Because you did it once._ Voice…appropriate timing as always.

I stood up, "Delanie, just leave me be about this. I don't want a plan for this. Fang…he's different than saving the world or keeping a secret. He…he's everything Delanie and I'd rather have him in my life than hurt him or lose him over selfish feelings."

Silence.

Except…

_Max, you've been selfless for so long. Be selfish for once._

Well…old habits are hard to break Voice.

So Diary, are you confused? Are you wondering what exactly is going on? Fang and I kissed right, that one time, but since then, nada. Fang and I see each other and suddenly, all these feelings are brought up. Love, fear, anger... it's confusing honestly, and as you well know, I am not good with emotions.

"You should right him a letter," Delanie offered.

"Yeah, and then, I should send it by dove to see if he gets the irony," I retorted.

"Someone's acting like they have pants full of crap," Delanie huffed and crossed her arm. "Max, you want the truth?" Just then, the doorbell rang and I was thinking, thank goodness, saved by the bell.

I went to the door and pulled it open to find Iggy standing there with a pizza. "It's a frickin' intervention," I muttered, which brought a smile to Iggy's face.

"I felt like stopping by," he informed me. "And suddenly it's an intervention."

"How did you get here? You're blind."

"Really? Maybe those police sirens _were_ for my driving." I rolled my eyes, which of course was lost on him, "I was hanging out with Fang today…remember? He's here too. Now what about an intervention." I looked over Iggy's shoulder to see Fang slowly getting out of the car. Iggy walked past me, into the house, and I heard him call out, "Big sis! Did you play Candy Land?"

"Yes, and it went exactly as planned." I turned around for a second and raised an eyebrow. Delanie saw me, "I lost on purpose." She rolled her eyes at me like it was so obvious. I turned around to see Fang talking on his cell phone, a smirk spread across his face for a moment, his eyes focusing on the pavement.

Suddenly, there was a tug on my pants and I looked down to see Nick. I gave him a smile and then placed my attention back on Fang. He was done with the phone now and he lifted his eyes up to me and his son standing in the doorway waiting for him. "Daddy!" Nick screamed, running in his socks through the snow to reach Fang.

I watched as Fang picked him up and gave a laugh. Sure, I was worried that Nick would get sick now from running in the snow with just socks on but I was watching Fang carefully. Something was off about him, his hair was the usual sweeping strands of black and his eyes were confident and a warm darkness. Fang smirked as he reached the doorway, standing right in front of me. "Hey," he whispered. Was there an underlying meaning to his word that I hinted? I stepped out of his way and let him in, finding it best not to bring anything up about it now.

**Last minute Christmas shopping, tomorrow Christmas Eve,**

**Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it.

For those of you who are interested in other pieces of work, there are:

Maximum Ride: Apocalypse : Max must learn to live without Fang. She finds out her true purpose in saving the world (it's not what we expect!) And Relationships change. Max must get her act together before everything goes ka-blooey! Fax.

What They Don't Know: An AU. Secrets are a part of everyone's life. See how certain secrets come to play and problems arise. Total Fax.

What If: One shots that answer What If questions about Max and her merry little flock.

I'd recommend these stories if you like The Diary of My Mistakes if you haven't read them already.

Click the Review you must (did my Jedi powers work on you?),

flyerac1029


	22. Chapter 22

**December 25, 2013**

**It's that time of year again Diary,**

"Jingle Bell, Gasman smells, Iggy built a bomb, Angel read my mind again, and Nudge said ZOMG…HEY. Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Fang is dressed in pink, Total wants to pee in France, and Max has lost her mind-."

"DELANIE!" I called out from the living room. "It was barely funny the first time." Delanie laughed from where she was in the kitchen. Nick was curled up in my lap as he opened up one of his Christmas presents. We were all celebrating Christmas Eve together. At the moment, my mom, Ella, Iggy, and Delanie were all cooking. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Nick were opening presents some of the small stocking presents (the larger ones to be opened after dinner). Fang was busy fiddling with his camera, a present from my mom. He was taking a bazillion photos of everyone, even me to my dismay.

"Look mommy," Nick whispered. He helped up a large bouncy ball. "What do I do with it?" He asked, his large eyes looking up at me.

"Watch Nick," Angel came up and he handed her the ball. He slid off my lap, giving me a grin, before watching Angel bounce the ball. "You're turn," she handed it to him. Nick tried it, watching it bounce away before turning to me with a look of confusion on his face. "You have to go get it Nick."

"Oh," Nick went and chased after the ball. He started it again, this time catching the ball on the second bounce. He lifted his eyes up to me and gave me a wide smile. "Mommy? When's Santa coming?"

"Tonight, he's brining your presents in the morning." Just because I never had the wonderful experience of believing in Santa, I wasn't going to take that away from him. Nick smirked again. He had been so excited for Santa coming.

"Daddy! Santa's coming in the morning." Fang smirked while he lifted the camera up to his eye. Nick, realizing what he was doing, smirked and said, "Cheese!" Nick's eyes squinted and he gave his fake smile. Fang laughed as he took the picture. Once he was done, Nick ran off with Angel and Gazzy to play in a bigger space.

Fang sat down next to me and was searching through the photos had had taken. I slid closer next to him to look over at what he had taken. Some of them were in color but I noticed a lot of them were in black and white. But it was Fang, what do you expect? "Those are really good," I whispered. He smirked as a thanks but didn't say anything. "So, enjoying the Christmas spirit?" I asked, leaning back on the couch. I looked around the room and made note that we were completely alone.

"Depends, I'm waiting for it to end first." I silently agreed with him. Seconds ticked by when all of a sudden Fang looked over at me and said, "Did Delanie say anything weird to you?"

_Well, she was trying to get me to propose to you._

I actually said, "Not weirder than usual. Why?"

"Iggy…well, he…he kept bring up us," Fang turned off his camera and put it down.

"You and him?" I inquired with a smile. Fang raised his eyebrows as if to say 'no, us as in you and me, Max'. "Oh, I see." I dropped my eyes down to my hands. "Is there an 'us' to be discussing?"

"I don't know Max, you tell me."

Crap, it's Christmas Eve and we're about to talk about feelings. I mentally groaned.

"Dinner!"

Yes! I went to stand up but Fang placed a hand on my shoulder, making me sit down. "It can wait. Max…listen-just exactly what do you want from me."

"I want you to drop this and go eat dinner." He gave me this look that suggested that he wasn't going to do that. I sighed as Fang's hand went down my shoulder, my arm, and then enclosed over my hand. "Fang," I started. "I don't want marriage or anything like that…if that's what Iggy was talking about because that's what Delanie was saying."

"I'm not talking about marriage," Fang replied. "Max, you know me. I'd rather spend my entire lifetime showing you how I feel than standing up at a crowd and just saying it for a day. I want to _prove_ it." He squeezed my hand.

"Then where have you been these past two months?" I challenged.  
"Waiting," Fang replied back with just as much frankness as me. We were both staring each other down and neither of us was going to back down.

"For what?" I stated. "Hell to freeze over?"

Fang smirked, leaning in a bit, "Something like that." Then, he stood up, breaking eye contact, and let go of my hand. "Ready to go eat?"

I sighed, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

***

At this point Diary, I could bore you with classic Christmas dinner (just imagine a Gazzy with asparagus up his nose and Delanie singing her dumb version of Jingle Bells). And presents was typical. Everyone got a bunch of toys and joyous things. I got a photo album (to put Fang's pictures in or something to catalog our family as my mother put it) and the flock pitched in to get me a small memory box with all their names engraved on the bottom in silver. Inside was a few memorabilia items from our times together.

_Here's what you might want to know about…_

"Max?" I lifted my head up to see Fang. We had just put all of Nick's presents under the tree from Santa. I sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. Outside a layer of snow was falling. He took a step towards me. We were in the darkness of the room, the only light from the moon.

He bent down while reaching into his pocket. We were eye to eye as he placed something on the table. "Merry Christmas," he kissed my forehead before standing up straight and walking away. I stared at the table to see a small black box.

I picked it up and opened it because curiosity killed the avian-human hybrid. A piece of white paper fell on my lap. I went and opened it, _For some day._ I turned back to the box and my eyes went wide, there was a silver ring, barely a inch thick and smooth. I picked it up and the moon's light reflected off an engraving on the inside. _Forever._

I stood up , dropped the box and ring on the ground, and called after him, "Fang!" I headed towards the stairs but when I turned I came face to chest with him. I mumbled 'ow' and then stared at him. My heart was beating faster as Fang's hand went down to my waist. I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the lips. Forever...that's what I wanted...with him, just to clarify.

When I pulled back, I found him smiling suspiciously. "What's that about?" I asked finding myself completely in Fang's hold and not wanting to run from it.

"Hell," he stated and I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "It finally froze over." I was still slightly confused. Fang leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. Then, he turned his head and moved his lips near my ear. "You, Max," he whispered. "I've been waiting for you."

"I've always been here," I reminded him.

Fang shrugged, "But when was the last time you kissed me first?"

…Before I broke us up.

"Five seconds ago," I replied. Fang smirked and rolled his eyes as I crossed my arms. I smiled and dared him with my eyes to challenge my remark. When Fang didn't do anything, I stood back up on my toes to kiss him again.

However, this kiss was different than the rest and kept going until- "Mommy? Daddy?" We broke apart to see Nick standing up at the top of the stairs. His eyes exchanged between the two of us, but he wasn't necessarily shocked at the sight of Fang kissing me. "Did Santa come?"

Fang and I exchanged a look before smiling. I stepped from Fang's hold, only to let my hand fall into his, "Yeah buddy, you just missed him but he left you some toys." Nick smiled, lighting up the room, and rushed down the stairs.

"It's one in the morning," Fang whispered.

"Still Christmas Day," I replied. Fang kissed the top of my head.

"That's why I love you," he whispered.

**Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time,**

**Maximum Ride**

**----------------------------------------**

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this! Just wanted to clarify that Fang's note that said 'for some day' was referring to the ring itself whereas the engraving on the ring ('forever') was referring to Fang's love, which I thought was an interesting play on words. Let me know what you think.**

"**It's the end of the world as we know it…and I feel fine,"**

**Flyerac1029**


	23. Chapter 23

**January 10, 2014**

**Well Diary,**

I officially have been a mother for one year and if I could say anything, I feel like I did a pretty good job. I spent a lot of time changing diapers, reading bed time stories, preparing meals, playing games, and loving Nick. Today is his birthday and out of everyone…I would say the most excited person would be…Delanie.

"Happy Birthday to YOU!!!" Delanie sang as she walked through the door holding a large present. Nick and I sat in the living room with a book between us. Nick, who had been lying on his stomach on the ground, jumped up on his feet and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Aunt Delanie!" He called out running towards her. Delanie placed her present on the breakfast table so that she could pick him up. Nick's hair had gotten long and fell in front of his eyes sometimes, just like Fang's hair but as he got older, he started to look more like me.

Sometimes, Nick would sit and put his chin on his hand to think. Fang said that's what I always did when I was making a plan as I went. He also found a knack for speaking out and making plans. He was a smart kid. A real smart kid.

"So little birdy," Delanie cooed, making Nick laugh, "Today is a very important day. Do you want to know why?" Nick shrugged as he twirled a piece of blue hair in his small hands. "Well, my favorite nephew in the whole world was born. And now, we get to eat cake and pizza and ice cream and such because of it." Nick giggled. "And that's you, I'm talking about, just so you know."

"Put me down," he asked. Delanie did as she was told and Nick rushed over to me to sit in my lap. "Mommy, can we go flying soon?" All winter I had been hesitant and I probably wouldn't let him fly until spring.

"Not today, today we all stay inside and celebrate your birthday." I had gone through a whole lot of stress for this party. Okay, maybe not like the stress I had to save the world or give birth to a kid, but still- I worked really hard. During his nap, Delanie and I would put up balloons that were downstairs waiting. We'd also decorate with "Happy Birthday" signs and such. I had party hats for the younger kids and Fang was out getting the cake. Everyone was going to be here- my mom, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Delanie, Fang, and I. We were going to celebrate Nick's birthday and it was going to be one of the greatest days of my life. I don't know why- but I had this feeling.

(Let the record show now that I've been known to be wrong).

"How I love birthdays," Delanie sat down. "I mean, I love my birthday the most just because I get free stuff for being born and such but in general cake and presents is always a _fantastic_ combination."

I rolled my eyes, "What is that? Your word of the day?"

"Actually," Delanie said with a confident grin, "It is."

See, Delanie had this new thing. Each day, she had a new word that she was really cool.

Those words included:

_Thwarted_

_ Tremendous_

_ Muckrakers_

_ Chuck Norris _

And pretty much, she would use the words as often as she could. You should've seen Chuck Norris day. So now, it's fantastic.

I was running my hand through Nick's soft hair, wondering if I should give him a faux hawk or something for his birthday. I had the camera ready (with extra batteries) for Fang to take pictures. I was _ready _for anything to go wrong.

_Two Hours and Twenty-Seven 'Fantastics' Later…_

Fang took me to the kitchen, Nick was still asleep upstairs in our apartment. The cake was adorable—it was of the Wiggles, Nick's favorite show (Random Note: I've gone weeks with "Fruit Salad" in my head because it's so addicting). There were balloons the same colors as the guys' tee-shirts. Even my mom found wrapping paper that was "The Wiggles".

"Have to admit, all this grown-men for children's television theme is creeping me out," Iggy called out from the kitchen. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"At least you can't see it all," Nudge replied. "But hey, it's for Nick, so deal with it." I watched from the door frame as Iggy wrapped his arm around Nudge and pulled her in to tousle her hair. When he was done messing up her hair he still held her close. Aw, how adorable.

Fang stepped into my line of view and smirked. He had this questioning look. I guess I must've sighed out loud or something. "Just, everything coming together, at last." Fang pulled me into a hug and I let him. Three years ago and I would've punched him in the gut for that.

See how much I've grown?

I backed away from his hug, as hard as it was, and gave him a smile, "Let's go get Nick." I wrapped my hand in Fang's and we headed up towards the stairs. Fang's thumb absentmindedly played with the ring he had given me as we went to Nick's room. I opened the door to find Nick sitting up on his bed.

"Can I go downstairs now?" He asked with a smile on his face. Fang's eyebrows raised and I held back a laugh. He was just sitting there, his legs crossed and his hands on his lap. His big, dark brown eyes stared up at us.

"Come on buddy," Fang said. Nick got down from his kid's bed and rushed over to us. I picked him up and we headed downstairs. When Nick saw everyone there waiting for him, he got really excited.

"Happy Birthday!" He called. Everyone was smiling and laughing as we stepped towards the table which was filled with presents for Nick. Angel and Gazzy, both wearing party hats, were jumping up and down. My mom stepped in and took Nick from me so that she could give him a hug.

An arm slipped around my waist and I lifted my head to see Fang. "Guys, there's pizza in the kitchen if you want some." And with that, everyone was trying to into the kitchen, which wasn't that large as it was. Fang and I stood just on the edge to watch.

About two hours later, we were singing Happy Birthday and bringing the cake to Nick, with a "One" shaped candle lit. "Happy Birthday to you!" We finished just as I placed the cake in front of him. "Make a wish," Angel called out. Nick leaned forward, Fang and I protectively watching him, and he blew.

The candle went out just as the door burst open.

Before I could honestly register who it was, Nick, for some reason, already new. "Grandpa!" Nick stood up on his chair and a smile spread across his face. My heart dropped just as quick as a brick off the top of a building.

There he stood, I hadn't seen him for a while (and I honestly didn't mind), and I wasn't quite sure what to say. "Hello Maximum, I've missed you. And I figured by now you weren't going to invite me to anything, so I might show up. See my grandson." I tried my best to act calm. But I honestly didn't know if I could.

"Jeb," I said. "How _fantastic_ of you to show up." I had to speak through gritted teeth.

"Excellent choice of word," Delanie whispered next to me.

Fang grabbed my hand, which Jeb's eyes caught. I scowled on the inside again. What was he doing here? "Mommy," Nick whispered, pulling on my sleeve. "Cake?" I shook myself out of it.

I nodded my head and brought the cake into the kitchen to cut it.

_Yes_, I thought, _how freakin' fantastic._

**Things can either get better or worse from here, or possibly neutral,**

** Maximum Ride**


	24. Chapter 24

**January 11, 2014**

**Jeb—do you see where this is going Diary?**

"What are you doing here?" I asked once the party was over. Jeb was sitting with Nick on his lap.

"Well," Jeb said slowly, "Why do you think I'm here Maximum?"

"If it has anything to do with experimentation or your scientist reaction to study us, then I want you to get up and walk out the door." I lifted my finger towards the door as if to prove my point.

Fang stood beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was telling me to relax, to be chill. Would you believe me if I said Fang was my better half? He was the much more rational of thought.

"Honey," Jeb started.

"Don't call me that," I demanded.

"Well, Max, I'm here because I want to help you." I raised an eyebrow. Jeb rolled his eyes, "It isn't easy raising a kid when you're an adult and have a non-genetically mutated child as it is." If he came any closer to calling my child a mutant I would attack him. "Max, I've made mistakes, but I'm only human, but I love you, you're my daughter."

"Mommy, Grandpa's all right. He's cool." Nick said.

* * *

Later that night, after putting Nick to sleep and setting up the couch for Jeb to sleep on, Fang and I got to talking. We sat on the bed and I was still getting really frustrated. Maybe I should have Nick sleep in our room tonight. "Max, Angel wasn't picking anything up from him and I think we should give him a chance." This was coming from the guy who wouldn't stay with the flock when Ari was around.

"But Fang, this would be our luck—everything's about to go nice and smoothly and then, Jeb pops in as well as twenty Erasers trying to take Nick from us." Fang wrapped his hand in mine and listened quietly.

"Max, everything's fine. Just go to sleep." Fang kissed my forehead. His hand was twirling the ring on my finger. I hadn't taken it off so far. "Will you do something for me then?"

"What?"

"If everything is fine in the morning, will you trust Jeb?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why are you totally for me trusting Jeb?" I asked.

"Because Max, he's your father and he should be in your life." Fang's hand twiddled with my hair now.

"Fang?" I was starting to get tired and I pulled the blanket up to my chin and shut my eyes. I used Fang's chest as a pillow.

"Hmm?" He asked, he was more awake now then I was.

"Do you want to find your parents?" I asked.

"No, I've got all the family I need right here," he whispered. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "Now go to sleep." I did as he said.

* * *

I woke up this morning Diary and everything was nice and calm. Nick was sitting at the foot of the bed and waiting for me to wake up. When I did, he announced, "Grandpa and Dad made breakfast. I ate eggies and bacon." I smiled as I tried to control my bed head.

Nick grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. Fang and Jeb were sitting at the table and lightly conversing. This was not an image that I had ever planned on seeing in my seventeen years of existence, but I had to be honest. It reminded me of our old house.

"Morning Maximum," Jeb said with a smile. I nodded my head as I sat next to Fang. Nick crawled up into my lap. A meal was already sitting out in front of me. I grabbed my coffee and took a drink while Nick picked up a piece of my toast and started eating it.

Fang watched me carefully as I sighed, "Jeb, I'm sorry about yesterday, but I guess you honestly mean no harm. I think it's important Nick has a grandfather."

Jeb smiled, "Thanks sweetie."

"I'll still need awhile to trust you completely," I replied. I put my coffee down and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "I'm sorry."

Jeb had never apologized before. It was something strange to me but I could feel that he was being honest. Seconds ticked by and suddenly, "So, you're engaged?" Jeb asked.

"What?" I exclaimed, "No."

"But you've got a ring," Jeb tried to reason.

"Actually," Fang stepped in, "It's just a promise to be together."

"Oh, I'm glad you guys worked things out." I sighed. Last thing I wanted to do was talk about Fang and I's relationship with Jeb, my father.

"I have to go to work," Fang announced, standing up and bringing his dishes to the sink. When he walked past me, he kissed my cheek and went off.

Leaving me, Jeb, and Nick.

"So Max, have you been considering getting an education? Anything?"

"Mommy," Nick stared up at me, "I'm all done." I nodded my head and he jumped down from my lap and went to the television to go watch it.

I turned my attention back to Jeb, "Honestly, I'm a human-avian hybrid Jeb. Education wasn't much of a requirement."

"I guess it's my fault, isn't it?" Jeb frowned for a moment and as he was thinking, I kind of saw myself. He shook his head, "Nick is smart, really smart. He's progressing really fast compared to all of you guys." I watched as Nick went to his toy box and began looking through it.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing, Max. I think you should know though. Nick is mentally and physically acting like that of a four or five year old. Probably because he's the first of his kind." Jeb stood up and grabbed not only his plates but mine as well, like a dad who really cared.

"What do mean Jeb?" I stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "Nick has wings, but so do I, not to mention Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." Jeb crossed his arms and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Think about it." I shook my head and grew impatient with him. "Nick is the first natural born human-avian. He came from two parents with 2% bird DNA in each of them. How this works out in the end, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean by how this works out? Like, if Nick is growing up too fast or something?"

Jeb shrugged, "I'm not sure Max."

I let it sink in, and to hide my fear of what may come, I felt myself ask, "Jeb, do we have expiration dates?"

"Yes, all the experiments do."

"When is mine coming?" I asked.

"Max, I was in charge of your creation and I was your father. I wasn't going to program some date in the near future. You have plenty of time. And the rest of the flock, I assure you." But my question didn't distract the thoughts in my head.

**How long does Nick have if Jeb is right,**

**Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Next entry is going to be the last one. Sorry guys, but I hate updating so slow and a few of my other stories need a lot more attention. Plus, a few of you have mentioned that the story shouldn't be continued for much longer and I agree.**

**Happy Sunday after Thanksgiving,**

**Flyerac1029 **


	25. Chapter 25

**January 10, 2028**

**Um, Hi, I guess,**

My name is Nick, Journal (because there is no way in h-e-double toothpicks I'm calling you diary). My Aunt Delanie gave you to me today, it's my fifteenth birthday. My mom has a Diary, which she writes in all the time. It's kind of weird because I'm not very emotional and what not (I get that from my dad).

I guess the greatest thing you can say about me is that I'm one of a kind.

I guess you can also say that it's the worst.

I have wings, which is pretty freakin' amazing. I mean, running away is so cliché these days. How many kids can spread out a pair of black wings and catch the wind? Not many, in fact, there's only seven of us in all.

My mom, my dad, my Uncle Igs, my Aunt Nudge, my Uncle Gaz, and my Aunt Angel. It's about the coolest thing in the world. But even they aren't like me.

See they are 98% human and 2% bird. As for me, no one really knows. They were made that way by scientists. I was made by well—the birds and the bees kind of way.

My grandfather told me straight up, when I was old enough to understand, that this could be a terrible fate. I'm alone, no one like me has ever existed before. Which means, my lifespan could be short in the terms of a regular human or even longer—like a tortoise or something crazy like that.

Also, being one of a kind of sucks when it comes to the love department relationship thing.

I mean—my mom has my dad. They were pretty much made for each other.

I know—it's disgusting.

Uncle Igs has Aunt Nudge. Gaz and Angel are in their early twenties and both of them are single. But Aunt Angel can control anyone's mind she wants and well, Gaz likes being by himself building stuff.

Aunt Delanie is, sadly, the only normal one out of all of us. (and believe me, I say normal lightly). She's still dyes her hair and I think she has more piercings than the ones on her face (and I don't plan on finding out about them). She's a mind reader, it's pretty scary. And, she Uncle Igs sister, which makes her even scarier.

Aunt Ella is a human, so are my grandparents (the ones I know of, I don't know who dad's parents are and neither does he). They're cool but they're sooooo normal. I'm use to mutant freaks being around (I say that kindly) so, they can get kind of boring.

But anyways, that's not why I'm writing right now in you journal. The truth of the matter is—well, I'm lonely. I go to school and I've got friends but I'm like Edward freakin' Cullen without the siblings. I'm hiding my secret from everyone (minus my family of course) so what should I do?

Even now, I wonder, what's my life going to be like? Who am I going to be? Will anyone ever love me like…well, like my mom loves my dad? (You should see them Journal, it's really gross, it's as if they're still sixteen).

Today, I sat down next to my grandpa, who visits every now and then. (Mom's like thirty-one and he's still checking up on her as if she's a kid). "What's a matter kiddo?"

"Well, I was looking through some things online for a family project and I actually found these." I showed him the newspaper clippings of kids in a restaurant, six of them, with wings. "I found a blog too. Fang's blog…which is my dad's name. I read through it and a lot of it mentioned saving the world."

Whenever I asked my parents about their past, like what happened between them and the lives they had as kids, they were closed off. I barely knew anything. But I had this yearning to know who they were before I came into their lives.

Jeb sighed, as if remembering a time that brought pain to his heart. "Your mother was made to save the world." Okay, maybe my grandfather's crazy. "She was only fourteen, so she had to grow up fast. In the time she was twelve to sixteen, she was living on her own for the most part. She didn't know for awhile who her parents were. She raised the flock all by herself, Angel especially. She spent ten years in a science facility she called 'The School'. She gave herself her own name, her own birthday."

"And my dad?" I asked.

"Well," Grandpa ran his hand along his gray beard and thought deeply. "I guess to say anything about your father's life was…whatever your mother was doing, so was he. In a way, I never understood why we made more experiments after your mother was a complete success." Jeb shifted through all the paperwork I had found. "Fang always took care of your mom, too. She was strong, you know that, you get that from her, but you get it from your father as well. Max always needed someone, and it always was your father."

I thought about it for awhile and that's what brought me here to you Dia-I mean Journal. Maybe soulmates aren't found or pre-destined, maybe they were literally made. My mother needed someone. My dad was there. They were two outcasts, the oldest of genetic successes, and only had each other.

**I've got nothing like that,**

**Nick Ride**

**(And I might just rip this page out because I sound like a girl or something but Aunt Delanie says that's the point of a man's 'journal' is to be more feminine or what not. According to her, "I have the emotional capacity of an eraser…or even sadder, eraser shavings.")**

**January 10, 2028**

**Dear Diary,**

Nick turns fifteen today. He's probably the best son in the world. He's amazingly smart at school and has plenty of friends but, I see that he's not as happy as he was when he was younger. I guess, he's just like I was when I was a teenager—going through changes that he didn't quite understand.

Delanie got him a journal. I guess her being a mind reader and all helps her gain insight on what he's thinking or going through or what not. Igs, Nudge, Gaz, and Angel pitched in to get him a bike. Fang and I had finished his album of family pictures from the time since he was one to last summer before he started his freshman year of high school.

Later through the party, it was only Jeb, my mom, Fang, Nick and I. My mom was cleaning up some of the dishes while I was picking up garbage. Fang had brought Nick's stuff up to his room. It was then, that I listened to Nick asking about my past to Jeb and I allowed Jeb to tell him.

Towards the end of their conversation, Fang had come down and he heard them as well. "Fang always took care of your mom, too. She was strong, you know that, you get that from her, but you get it from your father as well. Max always needed someone, and it always was your father." Fang gave me a smile and for once, I couldn't agree more with Jeb. (Hey, it was bound to happen once in a lifetime).

That night, I went to see Nick. I saw him sitting on his bed and writing in his journal. "Happy Birthday little man," I sat next to him and ruffled his hair. I was thirty-one, at this age most people had a one year old child. It was hard to believe that was how old he was only fourteen years ago. Nick gave a small smile. Sometimes, he is too much like his father.

"Hey mom, there's something I don't get, about you and dad," Nick said. I nodded my head and decided to listen. "You guys aren't married. And, well, a few times Aunt Nudge or Aunt Delanie will mention something about…well, how at one point, they thought you two would never get together again. What do they mean?"

"Well," I started slowly, "I left the flock, all of them, when I was pregnant with you."

"Why?" He asked, his dark eyes watching me curiously.

"Because I was a kid, Nick. At most points, the best thing I did when faced with a situation involving your father, I ran away." I laughed and shook my head before mumbling, "I wonder why he's still with me."

"Still, why?"

"I loved your father, enough to protect him from having to face a life of being a parent. I never considered him ready. I wasn't ready."

"So what happened? I mean, it's like you two are the perfect couple." I laughed, which made him tilt his head in confusion.

"Your father and I are nowhere near perfect. I've broken his heart and vice versa. We've fought. We split the flock up once. For a long time, I refused to believe I had any romantic feelings about him."

"Why?" I never expected Nick to wonder so much about something like this. Was it normal for a kid to ask questions about their parents' relationship?

"Because something about your father makes me scared, angry, confused, happy, loved, sad, crazy." I laughed. "One thing though, that I know for sure, that I can say about him is that he was the only one I had to love and then, you came along. Now, it's simple really."

"What is?"

"Life, in a way. Love is so complicated, the love I have for your father and my mother's love for you, it just makes everything like ice cream."

"Will I get that? I'm the only one like…me."

"And there will be a time, when being you is the only way to get the one of your dreams to notice. Believe me, if your father and I weren't destined to be together, than, well, I think he would've given up on me a long time ago." Nick slightly smiled, "Is this what you've been worrying about?" He nodded his head.

"I just don't want to be alone," he told me.

"You aren't Nick. We're in a world full of billions of people, all of them are capable of loving and understanding. You just have to find the one you're willing to allow to love and understand you. You're time will come." I kissed his forehead and then squeezed his shoulder, "Believe me kiddo, you normally find the one you love without noticing." I heard a laugh and turned my head to see Fang leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah, your mother had the _longest_ denial about how she truly felt about me. You'll get there someday son, but as a fifteen-year-old kid, this isn't something you should be worrying about." I walked over to Fang and instantly he wrapped his arm around my waist. We watched our grown son nod his head and smile.

"But you and mom were really young."

"We also were practically grown-up before we even had you," I reasoned, "You've got time, loads of it." Nick smiled. Of course, I was wondering what Jeb had said might come true, that Nick's lifespan might be shorter because of his DNA. But I was going to be positive and hopeful. "Good night now, Nick. Don't worry about anything, it's your birthday afterall."

"Night," he whispered. I tuned off the lights and Fang and I went into our room.

Fang sighed and smiled, "Sometimes, I think he has too much of you in him."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "He's got your looks, your silent personality, and pretty much is nothing like me at all. It's quite sad."

Fang shook his head and pulled me into his arms. "Except for the fact, that he's always worrying about something. Not many teens are like 'I won't ever have a soulmate' or not. Most teen boys aren't like that on their fifteenth birthday."

"Oh great, so it's my fault our son is worrying about if whether or not he'll ever fall in love."

"Yep," Fang replied, kissing the top of my head.

"You're so nice," I mumbled into his chest.

"But," Fang said slowly, "He's like you in that, he won't give up. Right now, he could be completely emo-,"

"Like you," I retorted. He squeezed me and I laughed.

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyways, he could be so negative, but he's positive that everything will work out, he might be doubtful like you were sometimes, but he's not going to just give in to what makes him stand out and let it ruin his life."

"I guess that's a good thing," I said.

"At least we got one good thing from that conversation," Fang said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what was that?"

"You _finally_ admitted about how crazy I make you feel." He smirked and I smacked his shoulder.

"Sometimes," I warned, "I still feel like I'm talking to a fourteen-year-old bird boy who was confident enough to kiss a girl like me twice and watch her run away. You--," I went and pointed my finger at his chest, "Are a strange man, Fang."

"Must be because I'm 2% bird," he mumbled. I poked him again.

"And, I won't ever understand why I choose you, out of all the people in the world." At this, he seemed slightly offended. "And then, even though I don't understand it, I remember that you never gave up on me, even when I did run away all those times. Finally, I remember those things and then I wonder why you ever stuck around for a girl like me."

"Must be because I'm 98% human, and that was a large enough percent to love you." He teased. I almost laughed. But he was serious, so I held it in. We went in for a kiss that lasted long.

When we backed away I sighed and whispered, "Do you think Nick will be all right? Will somebody love him for who he is?"

"Max," Fang said reassuringly, "If somebody can love _you_ for who _you_ are, than I think our son will be all right in finding someone to love him. Again, I emphasize that _I _love _you_ for who _you _are, Maximum Ride. It isn't easy, just so you know."

"Well, aren't you pretty amazing," I teased.

"I try," Fang smiled.

**This is my last page Diary, so I guess this Adieu (see I can be French as well),**

**From,**

**Maximum Ride (a.k.a. bird girl in love, mother of a teenage avian-human son, and friend to an English girl with now pink hair and a tattoo of wings on her wrist.)**

**Goodbye, you've been a great companion even though you've never said a word back.**

**

* * *

**

THE END!

I'm quite sad to say goodbye. I would like to say you all have been wonderful readers and friends and it's really past my bed time, but you guys wer worth it. I hope to read any last thoughts. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

So long, Farewell,

Flyerac1029

(I'm not trying to quote Sound of Music, it's just the fact that it's 10:30 at night and I'm tired).

=)


	26. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	27. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
